As the World Falls Down
by yagalinus0420
Summary: The Volturi rule the Vampire World, but the true Queen is back with a vengence and ready to take back her throne. This story is an E/B/EM story and is rated M for a citrusy reason ;
1. Chapter 1

_**My awesome readers, I want to thank you for all of your well wishes and heartfelt messages toward KS! I promise that I will return to it although it may take a while for me to get back to it, so please be patient with me! Now, I really hope you like this new story...but there is one small catch! I really need your input and ideas for this story! I want to hear what you think will happen to the characters as the chapters go. I know where I want the story to go and already have the major scenes plotted out, but what I want from all of you is filler, twists, turns, shit like that! I have never written a story like this so what you are willing to give me will be exceptionally helpful and I will make sure that your idea is known and dedicated to the appropriate chapters! Now, let's get this party started shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own shit except for the plot...sux to be me huh? ;)**_

"Are the rumors true Carlisle? Is there really a vampire queen out there somewhere?" Alice, my dearest sister/meddling pixie, can't seem to help herself when it comes to fairy tales. I remember back in 1918 when I was first changed, Carlisle always telling me the story of the mysterious Vampire Queen that fled Italy when the Volturi came in and took over. If I'm not mistaken, they killed her when they finally tracked her down. The only problem is that she kept coming back; reincarnated I guess you could say. They were always able to pin point her location and destroy her before she even had a chance. You see, according to the stories, she is the only one that can banish the Volturi and literally bring peace to our kind. If she were to take over, her word was not only law, but if anyone stepped out of line, they would be a pile of ash before they could even blink.

"Can you tell us the story again Carlisle? You are the one that was there, you witnessed what they did to her...right?" Alice asked. I don't remember this part of his story. Could it be true? Could she really exist?

"Alright, I'll tell you the story, only this time, I will tell it to you from my perspective." Carlisle took a seat by the fireplace in our sitting room with a weary look upon his face. Letting out a sigh, he propped his elbows on his knees and ran a shaky hand through his golden locks preparing for the inevitable. "Before I even get started, you all must understand that I had no idea this was going to happen. If I knew, I would've tried to stop it at all costs, gathered an army and fought against the Volturi." He paused looking each one of us in the eyes before he let out another sigh and continued on with the story. "I found the Volturi many many centuries ago while traveling around Europe trying to find some sort of reprieve from this damnation we call life. I wanted a friend. Someone to spend my time with to fill the empty void in my life. At the time, I was led to believe that they were indeed the vampire royalty. Damn, if only I knew then what I know now." Yep, my father definitely had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "We infiltrated Volterra. The guards there had no idea we were coming and when we did, we hit them with everything we had. The brothers were able to recruit a few on our side. Apparently, their powers could be of use to them and they wanted to keep them around. That's when their collection started. Now, I wasn't there to fight and I didn't. They knew they were on their own. I was waiting outside by the fountain while they entered the castle. Around an hour later, the brothers were dragging this woman out. She was kicking and screaming, pleading for them to cease and desist what they were doing and she wouldn't turn them into ashes. They tied her to the gallows that were in the square and started hitting her with everything they had. They tortured her for days. Most of the time, I looked after her, trying to help ease her pain as much as I possibly could, tending to her wounds, feeding her when no one was looking. The day before she was reduced to ash, I made a promise to her. You see, the last thing she ever spoke to anyone was that she would indeed return to me when the time was right. Due to my compassion, she would spare my life if I stood with her when the time came. I did just that. I pledged my immortality to her for as long as I existed. I hope that each and everyone of you will do the same for the vampire world will never be right until she rules once again. After her execution, I left Volterra and have never returned. The brothers send me invites, and I kindly refuse to keep them away from me and my family. If they ever found out what I've done and told you, we would cease to exist. That's why we never stay in the same place for too long and avoid them at all costs."

"What else do you know of this queen dear? You already opened the can of worms, you might as well spill them all out now." Esme requested. My dear sweet mother. I wonder how she is feeling about all of this right now? Her mind is completely blank like everyone else in the room. Guess I'll get the reaction when he is completely finished.

"I know that the only reason the Volturi were able to over throw her was because she wasn't mated. She is destined to have 2 mates to rule by her side. Once she has been mated properly, the three gain every power known to our world. They become sponges and are literally the most powerful family in our world. The kicker is that the three of them have to power to give their gifts to those closest to them." Well, this just got really fucking interesting. She can give others our powers? How the hell is that possible? How the hell is having 2 mates possible? We are very selfish and territorial creatures. I honestly can't see 2 males sharing a female. Hell, how would that work exactly? Nevermind...Em just showed me. It does look rather interesting and possibly even pleasing. Just like an oreo. The men on the outside while the female is the cream filling. Damn him and his perverted mind. Oh well, guess it's something else to add to the spank bank.

"Are you and Em still with us? It looks like you are both a million miles away. I take it you like the idea of 2 males to a female." Carlisle chuckled. "If I can have your undivided attention, we can get back to the story. Now where was I? Oh yes, the sharing of gifts. Only those who are closest to her will be given the privilege to drink from her. You will slip into a dream-like state for 24 hours. When you wake up, you will attain all of the gifts known to our kind AND gain new ones as they are created. You will become a supreme being. You will learn how to use each gift and will literally become indestructible. No one will be able to touch you. Now, are there any more questions? Comments? Concerns on the matter?"

"I'm good!" Em replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I hope I get the privilege of meeting her." Jazz stated with sparkling, mischief filled eyes.

"She won't hurt us will she?" Esme asked.

"Not at all Esme. We have nothing to worry about." Alice answered before Carlisle got a chance which caused his eye to become the size of saucers.

"Alice? What have you seen?" Carlisle asked.

"It's time!" was all she gave us with a wink and dashed out of the room while blocking my ability by screeching Barbie World in Japanese.

_**~*AtWFD*~**_

"Ready to hunt Eddie?" Em asked. Oh how I hated when he calls me that god forsaken name.

"Sure, ready for you castration for calling me Eddie?" I replied nonchalantly with a small shrug of my shoulders. Fuckin douche. I _really_ hate it when he calls me that shit. It's fuckin EDWARD!

"Ouch! Lighten up bro!" Just then Em got this really serious look on his face. "What do you think about the rumors and Carlisle's story about the vamp queen?" He really truly wanted to my opinion on the matter? Since when did he get so..._serious_? "If she was to come, would you pledge your immortality to her?"

"I'm not sure Em. I need to actually get to know her before I do such a thing. I mean, this is some serious shit bro. I'm not gonna put my neck on the line for some bullshit feud."

We picked up the pace running through the forest. The deeper we went, the darker it got, or at least it seemed that was the case. I didn't like it one bit. I had the strangest feeling that something was going to happen.

Before I knew it, Em and I ended up in some sort of meadow. There were purple and blue wildflowers scattered amongst the overgrown grass. The trees opened up to it causing light to beam down upon it and make it appear to be glowing. We ended up stopping in the dead center of it, glancing around and taking it all in. Just then, something clicked.

"Dude, does it feel like we are supposed to be right here this very minute or is it just me?" Em asked while a shiver racked through his entire being.

My skin started to tingle and it felt like I was drowning in a bowl of rice krispies. "Are you drowning in a bowl of rice krispies as well?" I asked while cocking a single brow as a shiver ran down my spine.

"Yeah. What do you think it means?" he asked truly confused by this revelation.

On the other side of the meadow, a form burst through the trees running like a bat out of hell. Almost like they were running from someone or something in our case. All I could see was a head full of chocolate locks looking over her shoulder not paying attention to where she was going. Before Em and I had anytime to react, she barreled into us causing us to foll head over heel until all three of us stopped in a crouching position, teeth bared, snarls ripping from our throats.

Once I got my bearings, I finally noticed the goddess in front of me. I turned my head toward Em who was doing the same thing as I was. Slowly, we stood out of our crouches, palms to the air to show her that we meant no harm, so we could get her out of her defensive position and talk to us in a civilized manor. Still in her crouch, she covered her teeth and cocked her head to the side, appraising us, and slowly rose out of her crouch.

"Are you ok miss? Is there anything we can help you with?" Em asked with an odd twinkle in his eye.

"We need to get the fuck out of here. I'm being chased and this is not going to end well. We need to leave NOW!" she stated. Just then my phone rang.

"Hold on just a minute?" I asked her while pulling it out of my pocket and answered my phone. "Alice?"

"You both need to stay with her. Keep her there. They aren't going to harm any of you."

"My sister, Alice, said we need to stay and that they will not harm any of us." I relayed.

"How the hell would she see that? Does she have the gift of sight?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's our little pixie fortune teller." Em stated. Alice growled through the phone causing us all to chuckle.

"Bring them all back to the house when you're done." she stated then hung up on me. Little pixie bitch. Still love her though.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Bella, and you are?" she asked.

"I'm Edward and this is my brother Emmett." I held out my hand for her to shake while I finally took her appearance in. She was a fucking goddess. Hell, Aphrodite herself ain't got shit on Bella. She was around 5'6", long milk chocolate locks that had a natural curl to it, curves in all the right places, and eyes that were of a warm butterscotch tone. Damn, she was fucking hot as hell. Her purple top was torn all to hell, barely concealing her luscious tits while she wore a fuck hot dark wash pair of bell bottom jeans that hugged her sinful hips and thighs perfectly. To top it all off, she had on a pair of black sparkly skechers. According to Em's thoughts, we were on the same page...she was positively delicious.

"I need your help, I'm looking for..." Just then, 2 men entered the meadow and were headed straight for us. It looked to be the Volturi guard. Before we could even blink, Em and I pushed Bella behind us and crouched in front of her, ready for a fight, snarls ripping menacingly through our venom glistening teeth.

As the men came closer to us, they slowed down. When the were located around 5 feet from us, the both fell to their knees, bowing their heads.

"Your majesty We have been waiting for you. We are your most loyal and humble servants to command at your will." they said in unison.

"How can I trust you, Felix and Demetri, after you participated in my death so long ago?" Bella asked.

Wait...what? Your majesty? Could it be?

"Please, we did it because we chose to stay with them to gain inside access to their ways and provide inside Intel for your arrival." Felix pleaded.

"We would never turn our backs on you our queen. We swore to serve you to the end. Carlisle.."

"Where is he Demetri? I must find him at once. I need to be updated on all that has been going on while I was away. Where can I find him?" she asked.

"Actually, if it's Carlisle Cullen you're looking for, he's our father." I added. "We don't live far from here, but I must insist that we all hunt before we go there." I added.

"Felix, Demetri, you must refrain from hunting humans while in our town." Em stated.

"We only fed from humans because it's the law in Volterra. The brothers want us at our best and filled with human blood at all times. If it wouldn't have blown our cover, we would've stayed with our expected diet of animals." Felix stated.

"When our queen was ruling, she prided on preserving the human race at all costs." Demetri added.

"It's true." Bella piped in. "I refuse to be considered a monster if I can help it. Ruling our race was never about power or fear. I wanted to preserve our humanity as much as possible. Give back to the human race. I consider them a charity case. I can't stand the thought of any race suffering in this world." she added with a shy smile. "Either way, you both will need to prove your loyalty to me and will be treated like roaches until I feel I can trust you again, so be prepared." she stated with an evil smirk. "Gentlemen, please, lets hunt and then take me straight to Carlisle."

With that, the 5 of us were off and on the prowl.

_**~*AtWFD*~**_

After I told the entire family about the queen vampire, I had the sneaking suspicion that she would be here sooner rather than later. Alice knew when but she has been withholding the information from the entire family. I couldn't help but chuckle when Edward tried to find out, but all he got were the Barbie World and Macarena songs in various languages from her.

As soon as I was finished, Esme and Alice went to work. They kicked us out of the 3rd floor and sent us to the game room in the basement. When we came up to get a peek, all we saw was furniture being delivered late into the night along with various paints and woods. The racket coming from the third floor led us all to believe that they were remodeling the entire floor. When they spotted us, we were torn a new asshole and sent back downstairs sulking. We were curious and just wanted a peek.

When Edward and Emmett decided to go hunting, I was at my wits end. I didn't want them leaving the premises until I knew for sure it was safe for them to do so. Yeah, that worked out real fucking well. Here I am, pacing the yard with Jasper hot on my heels waiting for the danger to come to us.

"I'm sure they are alright. I trained them both well." Jasper stated hoping to alleviate some of my worry.

"They've been gone for 5 hours. They said it would be a quick trip and promised to be back within the hour." I continued my pacing, mumbling under my breath so no one could understand my rants and raves. Esme and Alice were finishing up with their little project. We would finally be able to see what had them so busy for the past 18 hours.

I was literally about to start pulling my hair out when I heard...giggling? Where the hell was that coming from? Jazz and I stopped our pacing to focus on where the sound was coming from. A few minutes later, Edward and Emmett came barreling through the forest with someone perched on their shoulders cackling like a crazy person. When they arrived right in front of Jazz and I, they slowly slid the female off of their shoulders and gently set her on her feet in front of them.

"Carlisle, long time no see." Oh my god, it's her. After all this time, she still looks the same.

Jasper and I slid to our knees in front of her and bowed our heads, giving her our utmost respect.

"Please, get off of your knees. Both of you." she replied placing a hand on each of our shoulders. Just as we got to our feet, 2 of the Volturi guards came walking through the trees into our yard. Jazz and I crouched in front of our queen and family members, prepared to rip them to shreds.

"It's alright Carlisle. They are here to regain my trust and prove they are worthy." she placed a hand on our backs to ease some of the tension.

"She's right Carlisle. I've seen it. I knew they were coming." Alice glided over to us and curtsied to the queen. "Welcome your majesty." she replied.

"If you are family to Carlisle, you are family to me as well. Never bow to me. Please, it's Bella to all of you aside from Felix and Demetri." So her name is Bella this time. "Now, how about you introduce me to my new family members?" she asked as Esme came out to join us.

"Certainly. This lovely woman beside me is my mate Esme, you've already met Edward and Emmett, this here is my son Jasper and beside him is our own pixie fortune teller Alice. Everyone, this is Bella. The vampire queen."

_**~*AtWFD*~**_

After the introductions, Alice and Esme swept Bella off into the house to give her the complete tour. Em and I were both upset at her departure. We had gotten to know each other while hunting and ignoring the douche bags that were accompanying us. It appeared that they both thought they would be the ones to mate with her, but they could tell that they were wrong. They kept it to themselves though. They already pissed off the queen enough for her to destroy them on contact, so they bottled it up and started to prove their loyalty by feeding from the animals. I figured they would grimace st the taste after drinking from humans for so long, but found out rather quickly that they preferred feeding from animals. Hell, if I didn't know any better, I thought they were gonna bust a nut as soon as they sank their teeth into their throbbing pulse. Their eyes rolled into the back of their heads and they let guttural moans of pleasure. I was extremely surprised.

What surprised me more was the conversation Em was getting ready to start with me.

"I don't get it man. I just met her and I can't stand the thought of her being away from me." Em whined.

"I know exactly how you feel. It's like a part of me is missing when she isn't near me." I added.

"Do you think..." Em started.."she is our mate?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know Em. There's definitely something there though. I can feel it. Like a tugging in my chest beckoning me to where she is." I stated.

"Yeah, me too. It feels like there is a rubber band connecting me to her." he added. "I have a sneaking suspicion though man. Care to test a theory with me?" he asked.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Ok, this is gonna sound strange, but I want you to run to the right, towards the river while I run to the left towards the boulders." I have no idea where he is going with this, but decide to play along anyway.

"Alright. Ready? GO!" We both took off running and sure enough, I felt like there was another pull added to the one towards Bella. Completely freaking the fuck out, I run back towards the house meeting Em where we left.

"Did you feel it too?" I asked with wide deranged eyes. Em had the same look and just nodded his head in the affirmative. What the fuck was going on? This is so _not_ normal.

Just when I was going to dig a bit deeper into this situation Em and I were in, Bella came bounding out of the back door and ran straight into Em and I's arms wrapping an arm and a leg around each of us. Giggling like a school girl, she whispered in our ears that she missed us. Em and I tightened our hold on her.

"We missed you too." we stated in unison.

Finally, we released each other and set Bella back on her feet. Carlisle and Esme were standing a few feet away with looks of pure happiness and adoration on their faces as the watched us. Alice giggled and gave us a knowing smirk with a wink while Jazz sized up Felix and Demetri still not trusting them.

Bella cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention. "I think we should start gathering our forces tomorrow after we all get settled. We need to start preparing for the downfall of the Volturi. My only question is how you all feel about the situation. I want everyone to be honest with me and we will go from there. Carlisle, I need to talk to you in private if you will. Jazz, I need you to start strategizing a training plan. I need everyone to be ruthless when it comes to this fight. Alice and Esme, prepare a shopping trip for tomorrow so we can relax and get better acquainted. Edward, Emmett, come with me and Carlisle. This includes you just as much as it does me. Felix and Demetri, play nice the Jasper." she gave Jazz a wink and mischievous smirk while grabbing each of our hands and leading us into Carlisle's office to hash out the details and bring her up to speed.

_**A/N: So, be brutally honest. How do you like it so far? I really hope you enjoy this story. I will have another chapter up tomorrow, or at least try to. If I don't, I want to wish all you lovely strong women a Happy Mother's Day! Maybe I can get my kids to rub my feet while I write another chapter for you! ;) Now, please review and rec this story.**_

_**Recs:**_

_**Walk With Me by LFC Hotstuff**_ (Vampire Crippleward...this story is very addicting and very well written! You will all love it ;) )

_**The Songs of Angels by DeltaDawn'sDreams (this story is very sweet yet very promising. Edward is an asshole, but very sweet to 2 people he meets through an accident! This story needs more reviews. You'll love it! ;) )**_

_**The Walk by aushapasha (This story is a romantic/supernatural. It has romance, ghosts stuck to the world trying to find their lost love, it's just an all around beautiful story! Please rec this story out! Definitely a favorite of mine and it doesn't get the proper credit it deserves!) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am so glad that you are all liking this story! Told you I was gonna come back with a vengeance! What do you think? Did I keep my word? Anyway, if you are reading any stories that are really good and not getting enough credit...let me know and I will rec the story once I read it. I hate seeing great stories going to waste! Now, as always, thank you for the reviews. I absolutely love them. Sorry I didn't reply to them, but I've been busy trying to pump out more chaps to ya! I will try to reply this time though!**_

_**Now, on with the show! **_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own a damn thing but the plot and the DVD of Labrynth ;) Those of you born in the 80s know where I named my story from...if not, watch Labrynth and then ask ;)**_

I don't get it. I just don't fucking get it. What the hell is going on? Why in the fuck does Em look like a fucking sparkling oasis in the middle of the god damned desert? What the fuck is happening to me? In my entire existence, I never though of Em as..._hot_. This shit is positively cringe worthy. According to his thoughts, he's going through the same thing.

"_Dude, why in the hell am I noticing shit like the sparkle in your eyes?" _Em thought. I decided not to voice my thoughts and shrugged my shoulders and mouthed "later" to him. Now was not the time to hash out this shit.

Looks like Em, Bella, and I will be having our own discussion after we are up to speed.

Once we were safely within the walls of my father's office, Carlisle sat behind the desk while the three of us occupied the couch that is located against the opposite wall of the huge floor to ceiling window. We still didn't trust Felix or Demetri and thought it would be best to keep and eye on them. Besides, we know what Jazz is capable of and I can't wait to see him kick their asses.

As we all got prepared for this long ass discussion, Carlisle started looking a bit closer at us. Taking in our position on the couch, me sitting sideways facing him, Bella between my open legs laying back against my chest, and our legs resting on Em's lap while be drew lazy shapes on them. All eyes were on Carlisle as we waited to find out our next move.

"Carlisle? Is everything alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Bella stated. I have to admit that even I didn't like the look in his eye. It was mischievous yet playful with a shit ton of recognition.

"How are you all doing? I know it must not have been easy meeting the way you did. Boys, you have to understand that Bella here was reincarnated through being born as a human after she was killed. When the onslaught of her memories came after she was changed, I'm sure you'd not trust a single soul and learn from your past mistakes." Carlisle, so compassionate. That's why I love my father. He's always been there and always pointed out the big picture to us all.

"Guess it's time for me to share my life story I guess. Well, I know that everyone has been looking for me for years. I must admit though, a lot of innocent vampires were destroyed over the years. If the Volturi even had a tiny bit of doubt that I've returned, or if they were led to believe that I was indeed alive and captured, they would kill said poser on the spot. Everyone wanted to reap the benefits of bringing the queen to them on a silver platter. What they didn't know was about Aro's gift. Hell even Marcus' gift could work since the queen has 2 mates." We all remember the gifts the brothers received. Aro has the gift of sight if he makes skin on skin contact. He's a seer like me. The only difference is that he sees everything with a touch of a finger. I can read minds within a 10 mile radius. I don't have to make contact. Now, Marcus is the tricky one. He can see the bonds formed between people. Guess it's good that he hasn't given a shit since his mate was murdered within the castle. "I was reborn in 1980. On my way to college, I got into a really bad car accident in the mountains where a vampire stumbled across my path. I was completely unconscious. He changed me when I was at the brink of death. When I woke up, he decided to keep me for himself. Although I wasn't his true mate, he took me as one anyway." Growls were bouncing off the walls of Carlisle's office. Hell, even he was upset with this little statement. "Don't worry, I was able to get away when he tried to take me hunting for humans. When he was teaching me the art of hunting, I ran off. I'm sure he will come for me eventually. At least he didn't notice who I really was. My looks aren't that different from when I was first born. (sighs) Anyway, I'm here now and I'm safe. So tell me Carlisle, what have I missed?"

I can't believe that this is happening. The vampire queen is in our house and I'd hate to admit it, but I think Em and I are her mates. This is gonna get really weird really fast. I just don't understand why this feels..._normal, easy like breathing._

"Well, you have missed quite a bit. The Volturi have been picking out humans and vampires with amazing gifts to make them invincible. It was Aro's idea to create a guard to ensure that they can rule without lifting a finger. The brothers have been inside the castle walls for centuries. They send their guard to do their dirty work. They have been taking advantage of their status for a very long time now while abusing their power over our kind. They have always hated your way of doing things and, well, you get what I'm saying."

"Absolutely! So, they are basically as power hungry as ever. I can't believe I allowed them to catch me off guard like that." Bella replied.

"My queen, it wasn't your fault. They have been planning this for centuries. They even caused most of your guard to turn their backs on you. That's how they were able to break through your defenses. The Volturi made promises of power and wealth to them, only to slaughter the entire bunch once they imprisoned you."

"Well, can't really say that this upsets me. You think people are loyal to you and in return, you get stabbed in the back. I'm glad I don't have to question you or your family. Now, who all have you kept in contact with over the years? Will they fight with us? I know there are more red eyes than veggies. How are we gonna work this to our advantage?" Bella asked.

"You would be surprised at how many were willing to turn their backs on the Volturi. All of us, who are loyal to you, have been spreading news of your return as the years went by. The entire vampire population have been at war since your downfall. Those of us who drink from animals went into hiding after your demise. The brothers ensured our safety as long as we recognized who was in charge. So many of us were deemed harmless and left to our own devices. Jasper, my other son, participated in the southern wars for many years. Maria is still causing quite the ruckus down south, and the brothers have done nothing to help the innocents that are locked up in this matter, human and vampire. If we aren't careful, she will end up revealing us to the world, and I don't really thing the brothers care." Holy hell, this is news to me. What the hell are they planning? Do they want to literally rule the world?

"They must be stopped and soon. Both of them. We can't have this. The Volturi will eventually kill off the entire human race. What happens then? There is nowhere else to go. This is bigger than I thought. Carlisle, it's time to rally the troops. Before I let you get started though, I must give you a gift."

As we all sat there watching what she was about to do, she slit her own wrist right in front of Carlisle's face. "You and your family have proven your loyalty to me. Carlisle, drink of me and gain everything that is required of you to help destroy the Volturi." Carlisle gently took her wrist, bowed his head, and wrapped his lips around the slit. After a few minutes, he released her and fell out of his desk chair, only to be caught by Bella. "Where is his room? It will take 24 hours until he wakes up. I can only do one at a time until I at least have 2 of you with my abilities. I still don't trust them." she stated as she cocked her head in the direction of where the guards are. "Once he is awake, I will do Esme, then Jasper and Alice, and I'll save the best for last." she winked at both of us before she left to find Esme and enlighten her of the situation.

_**~*AtWFD*~**_

"Thank you for entertaining our guests Jasper." Bella stated as she walked out the back door.

"It was my pleasure Miss." he replied with a cocky smirk on his face.

"You boys look a little rough around the edges. He didn't hurt you too bad did he?" Bella asked them.

"No my queen. Are you caught up to speed?" Felix asked.

"Yes, I am. Now, are you ready for your first mission?" she asked while they shook their heads in the affirmative. "I need you both to go back to Volterra as if nothing happened. I will alter your memories so Aro can't see what you have really been up to." she stated as she touched their foreheads. I could see everything. What Aro had sent them to do. Apparently, the asshole that changed her was apprehended by the Volturi along with 2 other nomads. So he now knows that the queen is back. This puts a bit of a time limit on us. "It's done. Don't so anything until I give you the signal. If you prove your worth, I will call you away and we will go from there. Remember, I'll be watching you." With that she turned on her heel and went back in the house with the rest of us hot on her heels, leaving Felix and Demetri to head back to Volterra and start their mission.

"Where's Carlisle?" Esme and Alice asked.

"He is in his bedroom currently undergoing his change. He is not in any pain, he will just be asleep for the next 24 hours as he gains my gifts. You will all undergo the same change, I just want you all to keep this between us. I do not hand such things out to everyone. Only those I deem worthy, and you all have fit the bill perfectly. Tell me, would you all mind becoming a part of my guard once I regain my throne?" she asked.

"Well, I don't see a problem with it." Esme stated.

"Absolutely darlin." Jazz replied.

"You are going to be the best ruler once again and this time, no one will be able to stop you with all of us by your side." Alice stated while giving Bella a bone crushing hug.

"You don't even have to ask me!" I stated.

"Or me." Em added.

"Ok then. Now that I know the brothers know about me, I need to speed up this process. Esme, go lay down next to Carlisle so I can start your change immediately. Tomorrow, I will be doing you and Jasper, then I will do Em and Edward. Once Esme and Carlisle wake up, we will start rounding up my followers. Remember to keep this to yourselves. You will all become sponges and gain every gift ever given to a vampire, as well as new ones when a vampire is changed. Be prepared for training on these gifts over the weekend once everyone has been properly changed." With that, she went upstairs to start Esme.

A few minutes later, she came back downstairs. "While they are undergoing this change, we need to keep an eye on them. They are incapacitated. We must keep them safe until they wake up. The same will go for all of you. So, if any of you need to hunt, we go in pairs. There needs to be at least 2 of us here to protect them."

We all nodded our heads in the affirmative. "Um, Bella? Can I talk to you for a minute?" What in the hell is...Oh...OH! Em is really wiggin out about finding me attractive.

"Sure Em. Come on Edward, why don't the three of us go and check out the third floor." she stated as she took one of our hands and led us upstairs.

"What's on your mind Em?" she asked once we were seated on a Tila Tequila sized bed. The room was absolutely amazing. It was done in different shades of blue and purple. Delicate yet masculine. The blues gave the room a touch the touch of masculinity that would be needed to show that a man was staying here while the purple gave it the slight delicate touch showing off just enough femininity. My family really outdone themselves this time.

"To be completely honest, I am really freaking out here. One minute, Edward is just my brother, the next, I'm finding it hard to take my eyes off of him. What the hell is happening to me? I'm not gay and have never swung that way, but I'm starting to notice shit I never would've before. Bella, what's happening to me?" Em asked while his chest heaved for unnecessary breath.

"Before I answer, are you feeling the same way Edward?" she asked. All I could do was nod my head stating that I have been noticing such things about Em. "Well, don't freak out of anything, but what you are going through is normal...when you find your true mate. When did this start, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It started when we found you in the...meadow." Em stated while trailing off at the end, going deep into thought.

Yeah, I'm sure I had smoke coming out of my ears at this time. There was on puzzle piece that has yet to..."HOLY SHIT! WE ARE YOUR MATES"..._click._

At that little outburst, Bella started giggling like a school girl which started off a series of events. We all started laughing our asses off, fell off the bed in a tangle of limbs, then Em slowly placed a small but lingering kiss on Bella's lips. Before I could stop myself, I turned her face toward me and did the same. It was like a shock of electricity shot though my veins from where our lips met. God, her lips were so soft, and plump, and inviting. As I cocked my head to the side, deepening the kiss, Bella opened for me without needing permission. I could feel Em press up against her back, trying to get closer. Once my tongue was finished exploring, I released her so Em could have his turn while I started kissing down her neck towards her collarbone, eliciting a deep moan from her.

She had a hand entwined in both mine and Em's hair, pulling and tugging eliciting deep growls of pleasure from both of our chests. As I made my way back up to kiss her again, my eyes locked with Emmett's. Before I could reign in my emotions, I leaned forward and took the lead. I was kissing my brother turned lover, and it was so damn good. "God, that is so fucking hot!" Bella groaned out. After a few minutes of kissing Em, we pulled apart gasping for unneeded breath before there was a sharp knock on the door. I got up from the floor and walked over to open the door when a frazzled pixie came barreling into the room, Jazz hot on her heels. "Someone's coming and I can't see exactly who it is." Alice stated with a shaky voice.

"Alice is right. Someone is coming, but neither of us can see who." Bella added. Before we could say anything else, there was a sharp knock on the front door, causing us all to slowly turn in the direction of it. "Edward, Emmett, come with me." she stated and flew out of the room.

_**~*AtWFD*~**_

_I want you and Em to open the door while I stand behind you both. That way they can't see me, and I will be able to get a read on them to see if they are a threat._

I looked over to Em, who's mouth was literally on the ground. _Did you just project you thoughts to both me and Em? _I asked.

_Yes. It's the only way to ensure that whatever is on the other side of that door can't hear us communicate. Now, please, open the door._

I nodded my head and slowly opened the door letting in the most awful scent I've ever smelt. A cross between wet dog and something earthy. On the other side of the door was what appeared to be a huge pack of wolves and a Native American.

"Can I help you? What's with the dogs?" I asked earning a round of growls from the pups.

"We have heard that the golden eyed queen has returned. We have to come to see it for ourselves." the boy stated.

"May I ask who and what you are along with why you are here first?" I asked.

"She's here then, isn't she?" he asked.

"I never said that. Now, would you mind answering my questions first?" I asked with annoyance in my tone.

"I am Jacob. Leader of the Quileute wolf pack. We don't mean you any harm. The treaty binds us to play nice with you golden eyes. We are shape shifters that are used to protect our people from your kind. We are here because we have been having a lot of problems with the red eyes. They are trying to wipe out our entire clan if we refuse to become their slaves. Carlisle told us a story a long time ago about a queen that used to rule over the cold ones and savored human lives. If she is here, please, we need her help and guidance." the boy broke down, weeping on our doorstep. Before I could do anything, Bella walked out from behind us, causing the boy to drop to his knees while the pack bowed their heads.

"If you will all change into your human form, we will come out and you can tell me in more detail what is going on with you and your tribe. I'm afraid I can't invite you in for this is not my house and the owners are indisposed at this very time. Go ahead and head out back, here is some money, go grab what you can for a cookout and we will speak freely. All I ask is that you return to your human form. If you don't feel comfortable, you can have 2 people in wolf form at a time until you are comfortable. I'll be out in just a minute."

"Thank you." the boy said. "We will do as you ask." With that being said, he ran into the woods, turned into a wolf and called off the dogs.

Alice came blurring down the stairs, snatched the money out of the boys hands while shouting over her shoulder "I'll go grab the food and be right back!". I swear, that damn pixie will shop for anything as long as she gets to.

Once we got our bearings together, we all headed out back to see what all of this means for us as a whole.

_**~*AtWFD*~**_

It didn't take Alice long to grab everything we needed to cook for these people. Bella was on the grill cooking up hot dogs, hamburgers, and steaks. There was also chips, dips, pre-made pasta and potato salads. It was a fucking feast. While everyone was eating, Bella started the conversation.

"So tell me Jake, aside from the obvious, what brings you here?" she asked. Em and I were at her sides the entire time.

"Well, I remembered my grandfather, Ephraim..."

"That's where I know you from! I met Ephraim when he was just a pup. He shifted for the first time 2 days before. He tried to attack me, but was unable to. When I warned him about the red eyes, he at first didn't believe me, until he came across one. I was perched in a tree, because I knew what was going to happen. I wasn't going to step in unless I absolutely had to. Well, Ephraim got cocky which gave the red eye the advantage. I dropped out of the tree in front of him, your grandfather, and crouched. The red eye cocked his head at me and wondering what the hell I was doing, until he realized WHO I was."

"So, what did you do?" Jake asked on the edge of his seat. I hate to say it but the rest of us were as well.

"What do you think I did? When I was ruler, I refused my kind to drink human blood. That fucker didn't listen to me, and my word is law, so I destroyed him. Tore him apart and burned the pieces in front of his whole tribe. I disappeared shortly after, and from what I see, that's when Carlisle and his family came, which brought on the treaty to protect each other if the need arouse. Guess that time is now huh?" she finished with a giggle.

"You mean, you will help us?" Jake asked, excitement littering his tone and eyes full of hope.

"We will, but only if you will help me get my throne back. We need all the help we can get. The red eyes out number us greatly. Are there other tribes like yours? Do you think they will help us as well?" Bella asked with the same excitement.

"I make no promises, but I will see what I can do. As for our tribe, I think everyone will agree that we can use all the help we can get." Jake replied.

"Jasper, round up the pups, are you ready for some real fun?" I asked. Bella just looked at me. "Jazz is our trainer and strategist. He will teach you everything you need to know!" Jazz was shaking his head rapidly agreeing with everything I just said. "Em and I will help out as well, but you need to pay attention to Jazz. He's the one that trained us."

This is going to be one hell of a night!

_**A/N: I hope you all had a wonderful Mother's Day! Not much to put out this time! Just the same ol same ol: read, review, rec! Let me know what you think so far! Love you all and thank you for sticking with me!**_


	3. IMPORTANT AN!

Ok...I know...it's just another damn note...but I come bearing good news ;) The reason why I'm late updating is because my birthday is on the 20th...so...I decided to write you lovely readers 4 chapters...post them on the 19th...and hopefully get this one wish for my birthday...TONS OF REVIEWS! I want all of you to review the hell out of these chapters for me! I want to spend the whole day/night reading your reviews and reviewing them if the damn website will let me! If not...I will definitely give you another chapter or 2 throughout the weekend!

So tell me...can I have this one teensy tiny little b-day wish come true?

Love all of you that have favorited, alerted, reviewed, etc! You mean the world to me ;)

Thank you all so much for allowing me to fill your days with creativity that we all enjoy ;)

See you on the 20th!


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: ok...it starts now! 4 chapters...my birthday gift to you! Don't forget to tell me how much you love me ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing except for the plot :(**_

All of the wolves are surrounding us in the form of a circle. That way they can catch every single angle as we show them how we fight...or spar since we aren't intending on hurting anyone. We just need to show them what to expect when it comes to our kind. As I'm sitting to the right of Bella, Em on her left, I can't help but ponder on the strange occurrences between the three of us. I know now that we are a mated trio, but what I don't understand is how in the hell I am reacting towards Em. He's my fucking brother, and now...it's so much more than that. I can't seem to figure out what all this is going to entail, which means that the three of us need to have a lengthy discussion after our festivities this evening.

"Bella, can I talk with you for a minute?" Jake asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"As long as Edward and Em can join us. They are my kings and will need to know everything that I do, so it will save time if they are there." Hot damn. She's so strong and fucking sexy. Fucking minx with her leading ways.

"I completely understand. Of course they can join us. Besides, we don't know each other well enough and our elders will be here soon. I hope you don't mind, but they have to see you with their own 2 eyes. Once it's confirmed, they will get in touch with the other tribes and plan a gathering to learn, strategize, and prepare for the oncoming war. Anything to bring peace to our worlds and have the proper ruler back in her place."

"Absolutely. Exactly who are the elders?" I asked while Bella pondered over this information.

"Well, there's my father Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, and his wife Sue. Harry hasn't been doing to well and she's set to take over his position when he joins our ancestors so she needs to learn the ways of the elders." Jake replied.

"Alright, sounds good to me." Em stated shrugging his shoulders.

Just then, we heard a loud thud and something whining. As we turned toward the noise, we saw another wolf laying over by the tree line looking a bit worse for wear. I ran over to it, kneeling down to get a better assessment of it's injuries. It's times like this I thank god I went to medical school...numerous times.

"Do you know this wolf Jake?" Bella asked while placing her hand on it's muzzle.

"I don't recognize him, but it is a bit hard to when he's so beat up. Is there a place we can fix him up and tend to his wounds?" a deep voice asked over my shoulder.

"Bring him into the house. I will need a pair of sweat pants for this poor guy. Em do you have any? If he's like Jake here, this guy is gonna be one big fucker." Bella chuckled seeming to be unfazed by the extent of the wolf's injuries.

It seems that we weren't the only ones chuckling at her statement. Hell, even the poor beat up wolf was painfully snickering at her. Can this woman be any more perfect?

_**~*AtWFD*~**_

Once we got the wolf settled everyone other than Em, Bella, and I left the room and headed back outside to continue with their training. I was running over all of his injuries when Bella interrupted my thought process.

"_**Edward, Em, there's no need for that. I already know his injuries and I can fix them." Bella projected her thoughts to the both of us. "Are you ready to see one of the many gifts you will receive from me once we are truly mated?" she asked. **_

Em and I looked at each other, crooked grins marring our faces and nodded our acceptance to see what we will receive in the near future.

"Before I start, I need to know that you trust me to help you, not hurt you. Blink your eyes once for yes and twice for no. I don't want you in any more pain than you already are ok?" Bella asked. I can't believe how gentle and loving she is. I mean, as far as I was told, we are sworn enemies because of what we are. Bella seems to have this motherly warmth to her that seems to sooth even the most volatile of creatures. She is positively amazing.

"Ok, now this may tickle a bit, but I need you to stay absolutely still while I do this. Edward and Emmett here are going to hold you down to keep you from squirming. They mean you no harm. Ok?" she asked again. This time, I saw the wolf blink his eyes once. "Edward, hold his upper body. Em, hold the lower. Now, watch me work." she smirked while winking at us.

She placed one hand on his head and the other on his back and closed her eyes in concentration. I could see all of his injuries running through her head on repeat. Before I realized what was happening, we were all glowing. There was literally a golden halo surrounding the three of us while the wolf was wrapped in a silver lining. As the injuries kept running through her head, the ones that were healed would disappear and the silver lining would start to take on a yellowish glow. Slowly, as his injuries were healed, the lining turned more and more gold; ending up as gold as our halo when he was completely healed. Carlisle was gonna love that gift.

As the halo dimmed, I looked down at what once was a wolf to see a man the same size as Jacob lying on the bed. Once the halo was gone, Em ran to grab a pair of sweats since the boy appeared to be naked. Em tugged on the sweats as fast as he could while trying not to disrupt the boys slumber. Bella leaned down next to the boy's ear whispering that he was safe and gave strict orders to rest until he regained his strength. He hummed his approval and slid comfortably back into his slumber as we left the room with a new found respect for our love.

_**~*AtWFD*~**_

We checked on Carlisle and Esme before we headed back out to where the Quileutes were. They were still in a deep slumber although they moved in their state of rest. Carlisle was spooning Esme as they slept while the change was coursing through their bodies. I happened to notice that they wouldn't need to trained on their gifts. They were learning everything in their sleep which I found interesting.

"Bella, how did you learn to control your gifts when you were changed?" I asked.

"Well, it was rather odd. I knew nothing of my prior life until I was in the process of changing into a vampire. Why?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"I just happened to sneak a peek into their minds and found that they were being taught everything in their slumber." I stated.

"So we will learn how to use all these new gifts when we go through the change?" Em asked pondering on this information for a second. "Hot damn! That means that's one less thing we will have to worry about. That gives us more time to rally the troops. Will you be giving everyone your gifts?" Em asked.

"Absolutely not. Only those I feel are truly worthy of such gifts. If our species knew that I could share my gifts, it would cause complete anarchy. We would constantly be at war. Some will use the gifts for good, but others will want them for the complete and absolute power it gives them and will abuse them every chance they get. That's why I have been hiding and constantly on the run." she explained. "The only people I'm giving these gifts to are those closest to me. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and both of you. No one else will receive them. Now, if I am bitten, you must destroy that vampire immediately or they will learn of our secrets. Not only will we share gifts, we will share minds. The only things left sacred between us all are what we choose not to share." Well, hell. That makes sense. We truly will be one big happy family after this war.

As we were coming down the stairs, there was a knock at the door. Judging from the snarls coming from outside, we are the only ones that heard it.

Em and I stepped in front of Bella as we opened the door to find an old man in a wheel chair with another man pushing him and an older woman beside him. Sensing no imminent danger, we allowed Bella to pass and greet the guests. As she walked out the door, the three of them stopped dead in their tracks.

"It's true! You have returned to us!" the man in the wheel chair exclaimed while clapping his hands.

"Why Billy Black, I haven't seen you since you were in middle school. Same for Sue and Harry here. I had a feeling you two would end up together." Bella stated calmly with a smug smirk on her mug. "Everyone is out back playing nice. Harry, could I see you for a moment?" she asked. "Sue, go ahead and take Billy out back. I just need to have a brief word with Harry. We'll join you in exactly 5 minutes."

Sue nodded and headed out back while The three of us and Harry headed to the kitchen. "Harry, your heart is very weak. I cannot fully heal it for I'd be playing with fire, but I can give you some strength to prolong the inevitable if you like. I know you want to see the Volturi fall and to be completely honest, you won't make it unless I lend a helping hand." She held her hand out like she was telling someone to stop. "All you have to do is make the connection. The choice is yours." she added as Harry stepped forward and placed her hand over his heart.

I wonder if the other elders know just how soon his demise would've been if he hadn't accepted her offer.

_**~*AtWFD*~**_

"Here's what we need from you elders. If there are any other tribes that know of me, we need you to get the word out that it's time. Can you do that while we train your boys? Keep us in the loop?" Bella explained.

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" Sue asked.

"This stays between only us if I tell you. If anyone else knows this, all hell will break loose ok?" Bella pleaded while the elders shook their heads in the affirmative. "They are going through a bit of a change. I can share my gifts with other vampires. The only ones that will share my gifts are the vampires you see before you along with the ones currently changing. It takes 24 hours and they will fall into a slumber of sorts while they gain all the information on these gifts. They are in a very delicate state which is why we can't rally the troops ourselves at this time. We need your help with the tribes and once everyone on our side is changed, we will start gathering our troops. Carlisle has all of the information on who to trust in the vampire world, so we can't get started until tomorrow night and we can't leave them unprotected. Do you guys understand?" she asked.

"Completely. The Cullen's have been good to us and have followed the treaty guidelines with no problems. Let it be known from here on that the treaty is no longer needed between us. We completely trust you all to become allies since we are fighting for a common goal. The red eyes will from this day forth be our common enemy and we will fight them standing by your side. Now, we must take our leave and get started bright and early." Billy stated.

"Before you leave...when you contact the other tribes, see if any of them are missing a wolf. If so, let them know the queen healed him and is keeping him safe with your wolves please." Em added before they walked away.

"Now, I believe you guys have questions for me?" Bella asked while cocking a single eyebrow with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Yeah, we do!" Em stated. "Lets take this conversation inside shall we?" he asked smiling so widely his dimples looked like huge craters in his cheeks while a crooked smirk crossed my mug as we each held out an arm for Bella to take.

_**~*AtWFD*~**_

"Ok boys, ask away...one at a time please." she chuckled as we got comfy on the huge bed in our room. _Our room? I really like the sound of that. _

"Me first!" Em piped. "I know that we are mates, but why in the SAM hell am I finding Eddie here hot as the fuck? I don't get it and it's really starting to get to me. I mean, I'm straight as a fucking arrow and I'm pretty sure he is as well, but..." he trailed off.

"Ok, to put it bluntly, since our relationship is a three some, that's how it will work. We all find each other attractive and we will all...um...fuck each other. I hate to say it, but it's a must or the bond will be broken between the three of us. It's easier to just accept it as it is...a partnership between the three of us. You can keep the relationship between the two of you behind closed doors if you prefer it that way, but when we are together, I would love for the three of us to be comfortable with each other to throw caution to the wind and just _be together_. Does that make sense?" she asked.

"So let me get this straight. What Em and I are feeling for each other is perfectly normal because we are all mated?" I asked.

"Yes." she stated.

"So there's really no reason to be uncomfortable with wanting each other...sexually?" I asked.

"Not at all. I know it's freaking you guys out because you're not used to wanting someone of the same sex, but I can assure you that it will only bring us closer as a unified unit. Once the mate is consummated, we will form an unbreakable bond. In order to do that, you must both fuck me...at the same time. When we climax, that's when you are to drink from me to seal the deal. After that, you won't need reassurances with your sexuality because you will see the beauty that lies behind the emotions and desires we will have for each other. Plus, it's like I said before, we don't have to share everything between the family. I'm sure they will have questions, which it will be your choice to answer or not. I will not disclose what goes on behind our closed doors. That is on you, just fore warn me so I can prepare." she added with a wink.

"Well, then when will we consummate our bond?" Em asked with curiosity and anticipation bubbling just under the surface.

"That will happen after I change Alice and Jasper. It's like I said, I'll save the best for last." she stated in a sexy, sultry voice. Fucking minx. Now I'm all hot and bothered; so is Em by the way he's panting like a damn dog in heat. "We are going to be the strongest threesome this world has ever seen." she stated slowly as she started crawling up our bodies since we were sitting side by side. "The only question now is what are we gonna do in the mean time?" she asked while running a hand up each of our thighs causing us to shudder violently as we purred deep in our chests.

"Do you have any idea what you do to us?" Em asked as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"I may have an idea." she added as she slowly leaned into him placing her lips over his.

A loud growl managed to squirm its way out of my chest while I watched Em and Bella make out while I sat on the sideline slowly rubbing my throbbing cock through my jeans feeling a bit left out. "So fucking hot." I moaned out as I continued to watch them devour each other while I gave myself some self love. The friction wasn't enough and before I realized what I was doing, I tore my clothes from my body. In my frenzy, I ripped Bella's from her body as she ripped Em's off his. Alice was definitely gonna kick our asses once she sees what we just did.

I was tired of feeling left out, so I pulled Em away from Bella and planted one of the most sensual kisses ever on him causing him to moan into my mouth giving me the ability to slide my tongue into his mouth and explore. His hands went from tangled in my hair to slowly creeping down my chest, inching closer to where I really needed to be touched. "Do not get him off Em. That's my job tonight." Bella snarled causing me to break away from Em as he kissed down my neck while I stared into Bella's midnight eyes as I watched her take Emmett's thick cock into her mouth causing him to hiss, me to groan, and Bella to moan around him while we kept eye contact.

I swear to Christ I have never seen anything so fucking sexy in my entire existence. I've never experienced anything to erotic either considering I died a virgin. Em did as well, so I can only imagine how he's handling this.

"Oh fuck Bella, right...there..._fuck...just like that...ugh._...shhhhiiiit...BEEELLLLAAAA!" Oh my fucking god. Watching her give Em head and then swallowing his spunk...Jesus...I just about blew my load all over Em's hand that was slowly stroking me. I watched as she slowly climbed back up his body placing a sensual kiss on his panting lips. As she slowly turned to me asking me to open up as she placed 2 fingers into my mouth. When the flavor hit my taste buds, my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I moaned around her fingers, rolling my tongue around them to ensure that I didn't miss a drop of her essence. It was of the purest honey fresh from the bee hive. I've never tasted anything so sweet in my entire life.

"I had to give you a taste so you wouldn't be missing out on anything. Now, are you ready for me baby?" she asked.

Before I could answer her, she sensually placed a kiss to my lips causing me to groan and allow her entrance to my mouth. She slowly explored it with her tongue as I followed her lead and carried out my own exploration. Lost in the sensations, I threw my head back as she slowly ran her tongue down my chest, tracing my abs, and dipping into my belly button for the briefest moment before she followed my happy trail down to the promised land.

I was longer than Em, but we were pretty even when it came to girth, so it surprised the hell out of me when she slowly devoured my cock all the way down to the base causing me to hit the back of her throat. It's times like this that I'm glad we don't have to breathe. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I let out a guttural moan that felt like it came from my toes. She slowly made her way back up my member, swirling her tongue all around me before plunging back down to the base.

Em had finally recovered from his orgasm induced coma. He slowly inched his way between my open legs so his head was placed at Bella's dripping hot center. As soon as his mouth made contact and her flavor hit his taste buds, we all moaned at the same time from not only the visuals, but the sensations running like lava through our veins. As I switched between watching Bella deep throat me and watching Em devour Bella's sweet pussy while stroking himself, my mind and body went into overload. I could feel we were all reaching our peaks when Em finally exploded all over his hand and stomach, moaning into Bella which caused her to bury her core on his face while she screamed out her orgasm around me, as she lightly tugged on my balls, while the sensations of her scream sent me spiraling into my own orgasm as she swallowed all of what I gave her between my cock and spunk.

Once we were finished riding out our orgasms, we all collapsed into a heap of heaving limbs. As we lay there, trying to recover, a decision was made right then and there between the three of us. Bella just voiced it out loud.

"I'm going to change Alice and Jasper tomorrow morning. I don't think I can wait any longer."

"I agree!" Em and I stated in unison causing us all to chuckle at our excited approval of the change in plans.

"Just know this, when it's your time, I will be by your sides the entire time. I will not leave you alone when you go through this." she stated as she sealed her promise with a kiss for each of us. "We better get back out there. I'm sure we will have to answer to Alice as soon as we walk out of this door." she added.

"You're damn right you will! Now we have to go shopping so how about you start our change when you and I get back?" Alice stated through the door.

"Looks like you boys will be staying here while Alice and I head to the mall. Can you handle holding down the fort until I get back?" Bella asked.

"It'll be our pleasure sugar. Now, I suggest we go hunting. I'm famished!" Em stated while Bella and I chuckled.

We got dressed and headed out the window. I really hope we find some bears. Damn Emmett to hell.


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: Are you lovin or hatin me so far? XD This is really fun! I should do this more often ;D Ok, I won't keep you waiting anymore than you have been cuz I luv ya...so here is the next chapter!_

_Disclaimer: You all know I don't own shit...except for the plot and reviews for this story and I so love the reviews ;)_

After we got dressed, we headed back outside to see how Jazz and the wolves were doing; and go over the new plan since the sexual tension was really high strung between the three of us. I mean, fooling around is..._beyond amazing_. It's just that...if what we do now is so intense I can't even fathom how much more intense the sex will be.

As we were walking out to the back yard, Alice came running up to us, bouncing on her toes like the hyperactive pixie she is stating "I think it's a great idea and it will help move things much faster in the long run. We are running out of time and the Quileutes are just about finished in their training." Just as she finished up her little rant, we heard what sounded like a heard of wild elephants headed our way. Em and I crouched down in front of Bella while Jazz crouched down in front of Alice while the wolves howled at the moon. Before anything else could happen, the noise stopped and another young Native walked through the trees lining the back yard. He slowed his stride and held his arms palms up to show he meant no harm.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we are looking for a missing brother." the young man said. "We were following a red eye when we were separated. We haven't seen him since. Have you seen him?" he asked.

Before we could answer or even get out of our defensive stances, the boy walked up to where Bella stood behind Em and I, a look of concentration riddled across his face until recognition crossed his features. "Oh my god, it's you! You're back! The one we call the golden eyed queen!" he stated excitedly. "We have been waiting for you!"

"Who are you and what brings you here?" Bella asked.

"I am Quin. There are many tribes that have heard the stories of the Golden Eyed queen ridding the earth of the red eyes. Ours is one of them. We are from the Snohomish area across the sound. Forgive me, but is my brother Quail here? Have you seen him? He is my twin and I must find him if he is alive."

"Yes, he is here. Safe and healed by my own hand. He is in the house resting. I can not let you in at this time for we have a few of us in a very delicate situation and they must be protected at all costs. I can show you through my mind if you let me." she stated.

He shook his head in the affirmative, and my Bella placed her hand on his head while running through her memories of us finding him, bringing him inside, and healing him. The boy, Quin fell to his knees, letting a sob rip through his chest in relief that his brother found the help he required. How can I ever repay you?" he asked.

"The Quileute elders are contacting the other tribes to help us in the battle against the red eyes." Bella started but was cut off by the boy's cell phone ringing. A smile spread across her face. "You should get that." she stated as she turned to us and said "They will be joining us in the fight." before walking over to Jake and handing him a wad of cash telling him to take a few wolves with him to get more food and provisions for our newest guests. "They will be arriving tomorrow while Alice and I are shopping. You and Em will be in charge of getting them settled and bringing them up to speed on the latest developments. Keep Carlisle close to you so he knows of everything that is going on. Esme will play the mother hen I know her to be and dote on our guests. Keep your guards up at all times and always pat attention to your surroundings. Anything can happen at any given time so you need to be prepared for the unexpected." she gave both Em and I a kiss then walked over to Quin. "This is Emmett and Edward. My kings. They will be in charge when I'm not around. Those 2 over there are Jasper and Alice. Jasper is our tactical adviser and will be training all of you. Carlisle and Esme will meet you tomorrow night. They are the seconds in charge and will take care of your every need whether it be questions needing answered or food to be cooked. Alice will do the shopping. If you need anything, do not hesitate to let one of us know. Also, if you could help out the elders in getting the word out of my return, please do so. We will need all the help we can get."

"I do have one question...if you don't mind me asking." Quin asked hesitantly shuffling from one foot to the other. "How does it work having 2 mates? I mean, do they ever have to fight for attention?" he asked while a slight pink tinted his cheeks.

"The bond the three of us have runs much deeper than anything. Believe me when I say there is more than enough love to go around. It's still so new that we are starting to become accustomed to it, but it really is quite the change. Before the Volturi killed me the first time, I didn't have them then which aided in my downfall. They weren't even a twinkle in their parent's eyes. Now that I have them, I've noticed that my gifts are becoming stronger, I'm becoming stronger. They are the best thing that has ever happened to me." she stated while tightly squeezing each of our hands.

"Forgive me, but my main curiosity revolves around...um..." he trailed off blushing once again.

Chuckling, Em decided to answer. "Well, we are still experimenting with that side, but I have to admit that it's been fun and quite amazing so far."

"So you haven't...uh...consummated_?"_ he finished with a whisper causing us all to snicker while his face turned an odd shade of red.

"Well, with the timing, we must wait our turn. See, Bella is not taking things lightly and is doing what she feels needs to be done to protect us all. Right now, Carlisle and Esme are going through the change, next will be Jasper and Alice, and as Bella put it, the best is for last. There are specific...acts that need to happen when it's our time...if you know what I mean." I smirked while wiggling my eyebrows causing Bella to gasp and hit my chest while Em burst out in loud guffaws.

"Amazing." Quin whispered. "Oh, the phone call was from my father who is an elder. He just got off the phone with Billy Black. We will be joining you in the battle and he agreed to contact others to aid us." he added.

"I know. Make sure that we schedule a meeting between all of the elders so we can exchange information once everyone has joined us from your side." Bella stated. "I want all of the elders to stay in La Push while all of the wolves stay around here. We will work out shifts between all of the tribes so everyone will get a break at some time or another. I need you all to conserve your strength. The sun is rising, so I think we should call it quits for now. Quail should be up soon. Do you need rest or can it wait until a bit later?" she asked.

"It can wait. May I go and see him? I will send the others that are with me back to retrieve the rest of my pack." Quin stated.

"I'll stay here with him for the first lookout. We have some catching up to do as is." Jake replied while engulfing Quin in a man hug. "I already sent them back when my father told me you will be joining us. They will be back with the rest of the pack and the elders tonight. I suggest we take shifts before Alice and Jasper go under. That way one of us will be here to greet other pack members to ensure they have the right place. Now, woman, make us some food! I want the works!" Jake excitedly added while chuckling to show he's just joking around.

"Well, gentlemen, looks like we will be cooking. Come help me?" she asked Em and I while batting her lashes at us.

_~*AtWFD*~_

Jake and Quin were finishing up when Quail walked into the kitchen. "Do I smell food in a vampire house?" he asked.

"QUAIL!" Quin yelled while jumping up to envelope his brother in a tight hug. "I thought we lost you. We followed your trail here. Bella showed me what they did to help you. Are you alright? Good as new?" he was firing off questions before Quail could answer causing him to chuckle.

"Brother, I am fine. The red eye cornered me with 2 others and beat me pretty badly. I managed to drag my ass here and found the land of the golden eyes." he chuckled.

"The land of the golden eyes?" Em asked rubbing his chin as if he was deep in thought. "I like it!" he answered excitedly.

"Hey man, thanks for helping me last night." Quail stated.

As Bella started checking him over my phone started ringing. I didn't know the number so I pondered on answering the phone or not until Alice and Bella both screamed and fell to their knees while I watched everything unfold.

"Alice, what do you see?" Jazz asked.

"The Volturi know that she is alive. Aro is torturing Felix as we speak while Caius and Marcus watch." I answered robotically while the scenes played out in my head. Before I could say anymore, everyone in the house fell to their knees as Bella projected the vision to us all.

"_**Where is she Felix? You have seen her." Caius sneered.**_

"_**You were always one of my favorites Felix. Tell us and the torture will stop immediately. Where is she?" Marcus asked.**_

"_**I've already seen that you followed her. Tell me where she is Felix and your life will be spared." Aro added.**_

"_**I...I didn't...realize it was her until I lost her trail in South America. I over heard her saying she was headed to Africa. That's all I know Master. I swear!" Felix stuttered out.**_

"_**Get me Demetri. Surely he has seen more than you." Aro seethed.**_

"_**I am here Master." Demetri replied as he walked into the throne room.**_

"_**Felix has seen her. I must see if you have seen anything more." Aro announced while stretching out his hand.**_

_**Once he grasped Demetri's hand, we watched as Aro was once again disappointed with the results. "So you are just as blind as Felix here. What am I to do with you since you can't seem to catch one little golden eyed vampire. DO YOU NOT REALIZE WHAT THIS MEANS? ESPECIALLY IF SHE FINDS HER MATES?" Aro screeched.**_

"_**Forgive me Master. But I have kept a close eye on her ever since. I know for a fact that she is headed to Africa. She may have allies down there. I suggest that we send out some of the guard to different areas to try and locate her. I know for a fact that she was alone when we lost her. I think we should send Alec and Jane to South America, Felix and I will go back to North America, Heidi and Alton will head to Canada. Disperse whoever else to the other continents. You are too powerful to worry about an attack. Our early warning system will announce when it is time to worry, if it arises." Demetri stated.**_

"_**Very well, but I will be keeping a close eye on you gentlemen. Until I feel I can trust you again." Aro stated.**_

"_**Master, her looks have changed enough to where none of us would recognize her. You've seen it for yourself. Please, if we knew it was her, we would've had her and brought her directly to you. Allow us this chance to go back out there and bring her to justice." Demetri pleaded.**_

"_**Very well. I trust your judgment. Do not let her slip through your hands or it's you head on a silver fucking platter." Caius replied while Aro and Marcus nodded their agreement.**_

As we came out of the vision, my phone started ringing again. This time, I put it on speaker phone so we could all hear.

"They know! Be prepared for our visit soon. Aro has 3 nomads in your area that are quite vicious. Keep an eye out for them and destroy them as soon as you find them. Keep a close eye on the brothers. They are becoming irrational. I must go for now. I hope that has proven our loyalty to you, if not, then there is one last thing we can do to earn our spots within your guard. We will be there in a week's time. Be prepared." With that, Demetri hung up.

"It must be done now; it can't wait any longer." Bella stated.

"What can't wait dear?" the tinkling tone of Esme reached our ears as she slowly stepped into the kitchen with us.

"What's happened? Was it the vision?" Carlisle asked as he pulled Esme into his chest.

"You're early! This is great news! You two need to hunt. When you get back I will start Alice and Jasper's change. When the wolves come back tonight, I will start Edward and Em's change. It can't wait any longer. Carlisle, as soon as you get back you must start gathering my followers. So far, we have the Quileutes and Snohomish tribes on our side. Their elders will be contacting you with more details on whoever else is joining us on their sides. The elders will be in La Push throughout the gathering and preparing phases. I want them kept close and safe. Contact Billy Black first and let him know you are ready. There will be a meeting once we gather all of our troops so everyone is aware of the situation. Go now please. We must hurry!" With that, Esme and Carlisle fled out the back door. "Jake, Quin, and Quail, I need you three to stay awake until they return. Alice, Jasper, come with me." Bella led the way to their room as Em and I reflected on what we just seen.

Lost in our thoughts, we had no idea how much time has passed, but Carlisle and Esme were just returning from the hunt, Jake and Quin headed off to sleep for a few hours. We figured that the change would only take 12 hours instead of 24. According to Bella, those who have proven their worth and are meant to have them change quicker than anyone else. It makes me wonder how long it will take for Em and I if that's the case. Before I knew it, Bella had come and sat between Em and I.

"Are you guys ready? It's time." she asked.

We slowly made our way up the stairs to our room. Once the door was closed behind us, everything else fell away. There were no thoughts on today's events, there were no worries of any kind, it was just as it should always be...us.

The bond between us hummed and pulsated knowing what was about to happen. It felt like there was a steady stream of static electricity buzzing between the three of us.

"Just remember what I said. I'll be here when you wake up and I won't leave your sides the entire time." she replied wanting to reassure us that she wouldn't leave us and would watch over us and protect us like our own personal guardian angel. "Are you nervous?" she asked.

I shook my head and placed a chaste kiss to her delicate petal soft lips while slowly tearing the seam on the side of her shirt to get it off her that much sooner. As I deepened the kiss, Em came up behind her running his fingernails down the seams on her jeans while placing open mouth kisses down her neck.

While slowly making our way to the bed, I managed to lose my shirt and pants somewhere in the process; as did Em.

"Lay down baby." Bella whispered into my ear as she nibbled on my lobe. I barely managed to suppress a moan. "I want you to get comfy."

Tearing off mine and Em's boxers at the same time, we climbed up onto the bed. Bella slowly climbed up my body and straddling my hips before smashing her lips against mine causing me to growl deep in my throat. Right before I deepened the kiss, Bella pulled away from me and turned her head to the right so she could kiss Em while I watched and slowly let my hands wander over her chest, palming them in each hand while brushing my thumbs against her pert nipples causing a groan to escape her.

Now, I knew the mechanics...hell what man doesn't. In our case though, I'm not exactly sure how in the hell this is going to happen to be completely honest. Before I could get lost in my thoughts, Bella started lowering herself onto my painfully hard dick causing a moan to force it's way out of my throat.

I didn't realize that she was also sliding onto em as well until I could feel him through the thin barrier of skin that separated her heated core from her pert bubbly ass. Once we were both fully sheathed in her, something broke in all of us causing us all to moan out simultaneously while taking a minute to become accustomed to this new bond that sealed us to each other, mind, body and soul.

"_Oh...fuck...me..." _ Em moaned. "I had no idea..." he trailed off as he tried to regain his breathing.

"_Uh...I know...so fuckin tight..."_ I replied.

"Are you ready?" Bella asked as she slowly lifted herself up and slowly slid back down causing a shiver to creep down our spines.

"_Ugh...Jesus Christ...mmmmm...so fuckin good..." _I moaned out as she picked up her speed while the three of us worked on getting a rhythm set. We finally worked it out to where when she would drop down, we would thrust up. We had to keep the pace a bit slow until we got used to all the sensations, and to ensure that Bella wasn't hurt in the process. We let her take the lead.

With her riding me while Em was behind her, I couldn't take the distance between us anymore. The sensations were too intense, the emotions running too high, the atmosphere too sensitive. I had to sit up to be close to them both, laying a hand on her hip while the other one went to Em's hip.

Moaning and nibbling on my neck, I leaned forward, grabbing a handful of Em's soft curls and pulling his face to mine so I could show him how much he meant to me. He immediately opened to me and responded as our tongues tangoed in each others mouths. Something else snapped when we pulled apart, picking up our speed and thrusting wildly into Bella without abandon.

"_Uh..fuck me, you both are so fucking hot..." _she moaned out as we went back to devouring each other, moaning and grunting, sharing each breath between us when Bella leaned over and entangled her tongue with ours. "_Ungh...I'm...aah...so...mmmm..." _

As our speed picked up once again, all of us mewling, not able to form a coherent sentence, our bodies shaking and tingling with the upcoming release. Finally the coil broke as Bella screamed out "NOW". Em and I each plunged our teeth into a side of her neck, shaking, moaning out our release as her venom slid silkily down our throats as all three of our venom mixed together in her blood stream.

Once our orgasm subsided, we all three fell into a heap of limbs in the middle of the bed, panting as we tried to control our breathing. The next thing I knew, I was in a dark room with Em and Bella by my side.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I...don't know. Where exactly is...here?" she asked looking around into the black nothing.

_**A/N: uh oh...what's happening? See, now aren't you glad I decided to NOT leave you with this crazy fucking cliffy? Now, tell me how much you love me for making you wait for this 4 chapter spread XD **_

_**I so love you guys!**_

_**Tess**_


	6. Chapter 5

"I don't understand. You shouldn't be here...I think." Em stated while questioning what exactly is going on.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing here. DAMNIT! I knew I should've asked Esme and Carlisle what happened." Bella stated while pacing in front of us.

Just then, it was as if a door opened within the darkness and light flooded into the room. Standing before us was Bella...but not Bella. This woman was a few inches taller, had hair the color of dark chocolate, and looked to be a few years older than our Bella. Her eyes devoured Em and I, making us a bit uncomfortable under her steady gaze.

"Forgive me, I don't mean you any harm. I just had to see you for myself." she stated. "I am Izobel. I was the golden eyed queen before the Volturi ended my reign. I am here to show you everything that happened during the war. As you see the gifts I used, you will gain them. When all of this is said and done, you will wake with a new power within yourselves. You will be the most powerful and feared vampires in the world. You will have kind hearts along with a fierce determination behind all of your decisions and actions. I apologize now for the ruthlessness you will experience. You will stop at nothing to keep the peace and will become quite monstrous when your laws are challenged. You will know everything about every vampire that is roaming the earth, have the ability to find them at the drop of a hat, and decide whether they are worthy of such a life with just one look."

" Take a seat. You will be here for a while. I will show you everything that happened when the war started. I need you to open your minds to me, close your eyes and watch what started it all."

"_**My queen, there has been a bit of a ruckus going on lately. There has been rumors flying around about a group of vampires that have been hiding in the shadows, drinking from the innocents, and planning an attack on the castle."**_

"_**Demetri, where have you heard these so called rumors from? You must tell me. You and Felix know that I will not be complete unless I find my mates. I know for a fact that they aren't even of this earth yet. The time is coming close, but it's still a ways away. What am I to do if I get attacked and lose my throne? What will our race do? These barbarians are planning to turn our world on it's axis aren't they?" Izobel stated as she paced in front of her throne. **_

"_**Felix, tell me brother, are the rumors true?" Demetri asked as soon as he walked into our room.**_

"_**I'm afraid that they are true. They will be here sooner rather than later. You must let us hide you until further notice my queen. This world can not handle what it's about to be thrust upon. These men crave power, blood, and sacrifices that we should never speak of. They will destroy everything that we've built. Please, my queen, I can't bear to have you stand by as these creatures open Pandora's Box." Felix pleaded with Izobel only to have it fall upon deaf ears.**_

"_**You know I can't hide. I must stay and fight for our kind. I will not stand for such nonsense or insolence. These...parasites will pay with their lives one way or another." she stated while stomping her foot like a toddler would when it didn't get it's way.**_

"_**What is your wish then my queen? What will you have us do if they destroy you?" Demetri asked.**_

"_**I want you both to promise me that you will wait for my return and fight with me when I come back to claim my throne once I find my mates. I will need you to learn their barbaric ways, become one of them, and report back to me when I come back to this life. Promise me now that I can trust you to do my bidding when the time comes. You are all that I have in this world, all that I can rely on. You are my brothers in every sense of the matter. Can I count on you to keep your promise and bring us all together as the world falls down?" she asked and pleaded with them.**_

"_**You have my word my queen. I shall even seal it in blood." Felix replied without any hesitation.**_

"_**I am with you no matter what my sister. I shall also seal it in blood." Demetri added.**_

"_**Then we make this pact now." she stated as she slit her wrist and let the blood flow freely from it. Felix and Demetri followed her lead slitting their own wrists. "As of this very moment, I bind you, Demetri and Felix, to my return on this earth. To fight beside me when I reclaim my throne. To become head guards when I return and do my bidding as asked of them." When she was done with her small speech, a silver halo wrapped around their wrists, biding them to their promises. "If you break this promise, you will become a pile of ash where you stand. Heed my warning now and never forget it."**_

"_**What shall we do now sister?" Felix asked.**_

"_**We must gather our troops and prepare for the fight of our lives. Do not throw caution to the wind for I feel some have turned against me. Be cautious with those we consider allies. Please send the twins in here. I will need them to keep close to me at all times."**_

"_**As you wish sister." Demetri stated as he fled out of the room.**_

_**(What have I done to deserve such treatment? Have I not treated everyone equally? I even shared my wealth with the entire race. Nomads were few and far between. I gave them all at least one home to get them situated in the human world. All they had to do was find their calling in the world.) I really need to stop pacing. I'll wear a hole in the marble floors.**_

_**Just then, Demetri returned with the twins, Jane and Alec. "You called my queen?" they asked in unison. Something wasn't right with them. They were edgy. They were hiding something from me, and I was going to get to the bottom of this.**_

"_**What have you heard about this band of misfits that are conspiring against me?" I asked while holding my hands out to them. They refused the gesture which answered all of my questions. They knew something.**_

"_**They are just rumors sister. Nothing is going on as far as I know." Jane replied.**_

"_**Nothing will come of this my darling sister. They nothing but rumors and stories. No one will ever get through us even if they decided to try and take over your throne." Alec added.**_

_**They were definitely hiding something. Being in their mere presence sent tingles down my spine and warning bells through my head. My brother and sister were up to something. I just had no idea what. "I need you to go and make sure that they are just what you say they are. Rumors and stories. Return to me this evening at twilight." With that, I turned on my heel and left the throne room pulling Demetri behind me.**_

"_**Something is amiss my dearest. The twins are not themselves today. I can feel that they are lying to me. I just don't know what about. Stay hidden and follow them. When you gather what we need, return to me as soon as possible so we can act accordingly. Go now and be swift. I have a feeling that this night is going to be a long one."**_

"_**As you wish sister." Demetri turned on his heel and headed out of the castle to find out what my biological twin siblings are up to.**_

_**~*AtWFD*~**_

_**I couldn't stay put for very long. I was extremely anxious and on edge the entire time my brothers were gone. I went out and hunted well in case we were to engage in battle soon. I needed all of my strength for it would be a cold day in hell before I gave up without a fight.**_

_**Being outside by the fountain was the only way that I could relax. It must be something with the sound of water. It soothes me like no other. I dipped my hand in to distort my sparkling reflexion. There was nothing else that could hold my attention. I tried reading, listening to music, even playing music. Nothing would help calm my nerves. Before I could look up, my brother's reflections joined mine in the pool of water.**_

"_**What news do you bring to me?" I asked them while trying to calm my fluttering insides.**_

"_**I'm afraid the rumors are true sister." Felix replied. "They are preparing to attack the castle this evening at dusk. That's when they think you will least expect it."**_

"_**Sister, Jane and Alec are the ones that are with the barbarians. They have told them all of your secrets and plan to fight with them." Demetri added.**_

"_**My own flesh and blood sold me out..for what?" I asked. "More power? More money? Better lives?" I pondered.**_

"_**They have been jealous of you. They want what you have. They want to be crowned the rulers of our world. They want all of your gifts that come along with it as well. The only problem is that they don't know how to gain them. I also know that they will not be crowned for the Volturi brothers intend to claim the throne for themselves while Alec and Jane keep their spots within the guard. I must warn you though. They have no idea of your plans to return to this world. Do not share anything with them for they will sell you out every time. They are waiting for their moment to gain the brother's trust and hit them when they least expect it. Stay as far away from them as possible."**_

"_**Brother, how did you find this out?" Felix asked after Demetri's pleas.**_

"_**I followed them because the queen and I noticed that they were not themselves today." Demetri replied.**_

"_**They haven't been themselves for the past month. I didn't realize it until now. Please sister, forgive me for not paying attention." he asked.**_

"_**No worries my dear Felix. All is forgiven. Do we have any allies in the area that will fight with us?" I asked.**_

"_**Not many sister. I doubt we have enough to conquer the sadists this time around, but I will ensure that your presence lives on and should be expected to return to the golden eyed world. Felix and I will gather followers by telling them the story of the golden eyed queen."**_

"_**Allow me to bestow a gift upon you. I want you to have the gift that will help aid in your quest. You will be able to alter your memories so it appears your task is done when you gather another follower to aid us in our rebellion." Izobel sliced open the tip of her finger and placed it on each of their heads. "Let us prepare for this fateful night and remember your promises. Block them from those who have the gift of sight by either touch of mind."**_

_**As Izobel finished that statement, the time had come. The battle had arrived. The small amount of allies were doing their best to hold off the cretins. Trying to keep them from entering the castle. **_

_**When she looked out one of the windows, she spotted all of the red eyes along with her siblings She used her mind to torture some red eyes, while she pointed her finger at others as a flame erupted out of the end of it. She cut off senses, manipulated the weather, even brainwashed some to fight for her side. **_

_**But it was all to no avail. She and her brothers fought long and hard against the red eyes, but they were too many for the three of them. **_

"_**Please, sister, flee! Run as far as you can and never look back!" Demetri yelled as he fought tooth and nail in front of the brothers, tearing limbs from bodies. Felix mirroring Demetri's actions to the best of his abilities, trying to give her a chance to flee. **_

_**It was all for naught. Alec caught her and took her to the dungeons while the new rulers settled into their new kingdom. Once she was caught, Felix and Demetri swapped sides as soon as they offered it to them. They had to stand by and watch their queen get beaten, torn to pieces, just to be put back together again so they could do it all over the next day.**_

_**On the 5th day, the queen had a visitor from a fellow golden eye. His eyes were the color of midnight, but her senses told her that she could trust the good doctor. He begged and pleaded with her to allow him to release her, but she stood her ground to the very end. All she asked in return from him was that he wait for her to come to him when she came back to the world and to fight by her side. He immediately agreed and stepped aside as he watched the brothers terminate the queen of the vampires.**_

"Now, you know everything. Use this knowledge wisely. There are more gifts as vampires are made everyday which you will gain as they are pronounced. I have one last gift to give you, then you will wake up out of this trance." Izobel stated.

"What gift might that be?" Bella asked.

"The one gift you will need to destroy all of the red eyes...my soul split between the three of you. Once you have it, you will become the ultimate vampire royalty in every shape, form, or fashion. You will become indestructible. Not even fire can destroy you. I wish you the best of luck, although you won't need it."

With that, she completely dissipated and turned into some kind of mist that flew into our bodies. As soon as the mist was gone, the room became blindingly bright. Voices started to filter into our ears and minds. As we slowly regained consciousness, our senses started creeping back to us.

"Edward, Bella, Emmett...can you hear me? Open your eyes!" Carlisle begged.

"Did you see that? They just moved! What the fuck happened to them?" Alice asked.

"Alice, language!" Esme scolded.

"I can feel them. Everyone needs to step back. There is a lot of confusion going on." Jazz added.

"We know!" Carlisle replied. "I know it will take some getting used to, but we all have the same gifts now."

"Yeah, I keep forgettin bout that." Jazz replied in his southern twang.

Just them, our eyes opened. As we took in our surroundings, we saw the whole family in our room. Just as panic started to hit us, Alice chuckled. "Don't worry, I found you and dressed you. I already knew I would have to." she winked as she bounced on her toes.

How long were you guys out?" Em asked Jazz and Alice.

"12 hours, just like Esme and Carlisle. You guys were the same." Alice replied.

"You need to go hunt. Most of the followers will be arriving soon...within the next 24 hours. They will be arriving all week long. We also had 2 more tribes join us. Both from Canada. They are already here along with all of the elders. We have been waiting on you to have the meeting. They had to see you for themselves before they agreed to fight with us. So, we had Jake, Quin, and Quail guard your room the whole time. Now, get up and lets get ready for this meeting." Carlisle stated as he turned on his heel and headed towards the door. "Oh...before I forget, Felix and Demetri arrived an hour ago with the red eyed Nomads. Says you'll know what to do with them once you three woke up." With that, he closed the door to give us a few minutes to ourselves.

"That shit was fuckin crazy!" Em boomed.

"I had no idea that was gonna happen." Bella stated. "I'm sorry if I scared you guys."

"It's alright sugar. I don't think any of us expected that." I replied.

"So, are we ready to go send the Volturi a message?" Em asked while a devilish smirk creeped across his face as an odd twinkle lit his eyes.

_**~*AtWFD*~**_

After we fed and held the meeting, we headed down to the basement to see who was down their waiting for us. By the scents of them, there were 2 males and a female. I wonder if these are the Nomads the Volturi sent for us. I had a feeling they were.

As we hit the bottom of the stairs, we could hear snarling and growling coming from them. When they came into their line of vision, Felix and Demetri were standing behind them, wide smiles on their faces with a touch of innocence to their features.

"Lookie what we found Bella." Felix stated while rocking on his heels.

"Whatever shall we do with them?" Demetri asked in the same fashion.

"I know exactly what we will do with them my dearest brothers." their jaws hit the floor. "We shall get everything we need from them, then send their ashes to the brothers as a warning of what's to come. I am so proud of you my dear dear brothers. You shall be rewarded greatly once this task is finished." Bella replied.

"The only person to call us that..." Felix started as he swallowed roughly.

"Was our queen Izobel." Demetri added with a gulp of his own.

"You have proven your worth through your actions since you have found her. Em and I agree that you will be rewarded greatly for your actions. That is, if you would like to take your original places within the royal family once again." I stated cocking a single brow to ask the question that hung in the air.

Felix and Demetri both fell to their knees as sobs wracked through their brick shit house frames they call bodies. "We live to serve you your majesties It would mean the world to us to be accepted into your family." they sobbed as they each took one of our hands and kissed our knuckles.

"There will be no more of that. You are an equal to us from this day forth." Em stated while pulling them up off their knees. "Now, lets get this shit done. We have a war to prepare for."

With that being said, we each laid a hand upon a red eye and sucked all of the information from them. They knew next to nothing which greatly disappointed us. Their only task was to retrieve the queen and kill the mates, if we had been found. Once we were finished with the interrogation, we turned our attention to Felix and Demetri.

"Burn them separately. Gather the ashes, put them in their own boxes, and address them to each of the brothers. Be sure to add this to them before they are closed and shipped. When you are finished with them, come see us and we will reward you." Bella commanded.

"Yes your majesty. Would you care to join us?" they asked.

"Your damn straight! We want to help tear em apart!" Em piped in excitedly. "I can't wait to see how the brothers react to these gifts." he added while rubbing his hands together like an eager child.

_**A/N: are you still with me? How are you liking it so far? I'm just as excited as you all are ;)**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: ok...here is the last of the 4 chapters I promised you. I held up my end...now it's time for you to go to work ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own a mother fucking thing except for the plot ;)**_

I had fun. I had way too much fun. It was positively amazing tearing that sick fuck..._James_...I think his name was. That sick, sadistic bastard was having some very nasty thoughts of our Bella. Since he was the strongest, we left him for last.

Let me tell you what that nasty ass fucker was wanting to do to our Bella. He fucking had her in damn near every position known inside and outside of the book of Kama Sutra. He had her twisted into so many positions I never though would be possible. As much as I hate to say this, he did give Em and I some really great ideas. We definitely intend to use some of those when we are able to get some one-on-one time with our beautiful Bella.

All of us will be standing guard with the wolves, especially when Felix and Demetri are being changed after their task is complete. Also, the Denali clan should be arriving this evening. Em and I are a bit jittery about this little tid bit of information. You see, Tanya and her sisters have always wanted Em and I. The only problem is that none of us had any clue that we would be the future kings that ruled beside the golden eyed queen. I have the strangest feeling that things are gonna get ugly.

"Bella, there's something Em and I need to forewarn you about the Denali Coven." I started giving Em the look stating that it's time to either sink or swim in this matter and pray we come up for air...if she lets us.

"What is it my king? Isn't that the coven the Succubi sisters are with?" she asked raising a single brow with a smirk that says "_I know where you are going with this and you have nothing to worry about."_

I don't know how she does it, but all of the tension leaves both our bodies. "I still want you to tell me what they have done." she added. "Just know that I will not be bad. You mine now and I won't let them touch a single hair on your head." she replied while her fingers through our hair causing our eyes to slam shut and purrs to ripple out of our bodies.

"They all want us. Doesn't really matter which one, but Tanya favors Edward and Kate favors me." em started.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see who we have mated with. At least this time, we don't have to be polite...do we?" I asked looking directly into Bella's eyes.

"I want you to be polite until the proper introduction is made. If their attitudes still remain the same, then you can get as...nasty...as you want to get with them. After all, we are to protect each other from anything that threatens the bond between us." she finished with a wink. "Come, they will be home soon."

_**~*AtWFD*~**_

We have been keeping a close eye on the brothers ever since they blind sided Felix and Demetri. We warned all of our allies of the guard members that were running around on each continent. We don't need any of our own getting caught. Although we were getting quite the surprise today.

Apparently, an old acquaintance of Jasper's was on her way to see us. Alice has been quite hostile since the vision came ripping through us.

_**We were all sitting out back chatting up with the wolves when we all gasped as Jasper fell to his hands and knees panting like a dog. **_

_**It was clear as day. The army from the South was coming to pay us a visit and see if the rumors of the golden eyed queen were true. They were looking for earning a place within the Volturi and possibly earning their own place within the vampire royalty. Maria wanted to run the vampires in the US as a gift for bringing Bella to the Volturi.**_

I'm surprised that Em and I were still a secret amongst the vampires. No one knew that she had found her mates, so they treated her as if she was any old vampire. Well, that was going to change tonight. The Southern vampire army would see it's final moon tonight. We had the perfect plan set into stone.

We would go on about our nightly routine, as if nothing ever happened while the wolves would let them pass and come onto our property. Once they were all there, they would close in on them and hit them with all they had. Maria's army consisted of mostly newborns. At least she is coming prepared. Her only problem is that she will not leave our property in one peace. Now, all we have to do is wait it out.

Just then, we heard footfalls signaling us that Felix and Demetri have arrived from shipping our little gifts to the brothers. Apparently, it will take a week which means that we will be keeping an eye on them until they receive the packages. By that time, we will be making our way to Volterra to defeat them on their own ground and take back what is ours.

We met them at the door. "Your task is now complete. Follow me and we will get started." Bella stated while heading upstairs. "You will be out for at least 12 hours. Are you ready to receive your reward?" she asked them.

They both looked at each other and nodded their heads. We set them up with a room that had 2 beds in it. That way they don't have to worry about being found in a compromising position. "Tell no one of this for it is the family secret." she replied as she slit her wrists and told them to drink. They did as they were told and passed out a few minutes later. I don't think they realized that she just gave them what her own siblings have always wanted, but never received, nor will they ever.

_**~*AtWFD*~**_

Twilight. Our favorite time of night was creeping upon us. Bella, Em, and I decided to lay out back and watch the stars come out to play while we waited for the Denali clan to show up at dusk, right before Maria's army came.

"Bella, do you mind if we...um...have one-on-one time with you along with ourselves?" Em asked. This was a bit of a surprise to me. Don't get me wrong, I was thinking the same thing, but didn't really plan on voicing my opinion on the matter.

"Of course we will. See, we will each have to make our rounds to the different continents and make sure that there is peace amongst us. We will each take turns once we hold the coming out ball after we take back the castle. Not a vampire in the world will not recognize our faces. We will still do our rounds in groups of 3 because I'm not taking any chances the second time around. But while one of us is gone, I really hope you will take that time to fun between ourselves. I love you both with every fiber of my being, but I would love to be able to spend a night with each of you by yourselves and hope you also take a night between the two of you. As I've said before, there is more than enough love to go around. Now, how about you show me some of this love?" she asked while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Before we had a chance to even get something started, both Kate and Tanya came bursting though the foliage in the back yard, squealing and tackling both Em and I to the ground. Bella, stood up, rage littered within her features. She did not like the fact that she is being completely ignored. Just then, the three of us received a pang in our chests that made us gasp for air. Something was gonna happen with these 2 girls tonight. I had a feeling that it was nothing good as well.

"Eddie! I missed you so much. Have you finally decided that I am your mate?" Tanya asked while cuddling into my chest.

"Emmie, have you decided that I am your mate as well?" Kate squealed.

"Sorry ladies, but we are taken." Em stated while clearing his throat to get their attention.

"What do you mean we?" Tanya asked.

While Tanya and Kate contemplated over Em's statement, we unraveled ourselves from them and took up our posts to each side of Bella as she crouched down in front of us snarling viciously. "You were the ones that told the Volturi where they could find me. You told them everything about me and my guard. I trusted you!" Bella sneered causing Em and I to crouch beside her as growls erupted from our chests. Before we knew what was happening, the rest of the family joined us as the rest of the Denali coven broke through the trees and crouched with us.

"Tell me it isn't true." Eleazar commanded.

"Tanya, Kate? Is this true? You sold our queen out to the brothers?" Carmen asked. Irina stood by her sisters looking at them with disbelief in her eyes along with a touch of betrayal.

"Please, say it isn't so." Irina begged of her sisters.

"It is true. We sold her out because we were promised mates of our choosing and we chose Emmett and Edward when we first met them. Marcus was supposed to form the bond between us as our reward." Kate stated as if this were old news.

"I sold her out for a completely different reason. I was to reign beside Edward when the brothers stepped down. We were to be king and queen of the vampires." Tanya added.

Louder growls erupted from Em and I as we took in this information, remembering our first visit from the brothers when the Denali clan came down to visit. I was wondering why Marcus kept hovering over us, and I finally received my answer. "We were never meant to be yours, obviously." I sneered.

"Besides, you aren't our types. We could never mate with someone who has such a black heart to sell out one of their very own. You disgust me." Em spat at them making them flinch.

"From this day forth, you are no longer members of our clan. I refuse to call you my sisters after this selfish act you performed." Irina growled as she walked over to us and crouched down, ready for a fight.

"Shall we let our kings choose you fate?" Carmen questioned looking to Eleazar for his approval.

"I think we shall." he stated as our joined families formed an unbreakable circle around the traitors. "It's your call gentlemen. How shall they be punished?" he hissed out between clenched teeth.

Em and I looked at each other, nodded our heads and hissed out "Death" then pounced on them before they could even blink. We tore them to pieces and turned them into a pile of ash. As the embers burned out, we heard clapping coming from the tree line.

"Looks like I missed out on one hell of a party. Mind if I join you now?" a young brunette asked as she slowly descended upon us. "Jasper? Major Jasper Whitlock? Fancy seeing you here. How have you been darling? I've missed you so. Luckily, I've found you and can now bring you home where you belong...by my side." This must be the infamous Maria.

"I will never go back. You lied to me and led me on a wild goose chase. Claimed to be my true mate when you weren't. I'll never fall for that trick ever again." Jazz sneered as we all crouched down lower preparing for battle.

"Now Jasper, you know you love me. Just as you love being my right hand man. I've brought you some new friends to play with. To make amends for all of my wrong doing in the past. I hope you like your gift." she snapped her fingers and we were suddenly surrounded by an army of newborns.

We were all snarling and hissing as they moved closer to us. Just as the newborns bent down into their crouches, numerous howls filtered through our animalistic noises causing us all to smile as Maria's smug smirk fell off her face.

"Have a present for you as well..._darlin_." Jazz spat back at her as the wolves came bursting through the trees surrounding them in every direction. There was nowhere to run or hide. This would be the last day of their existence.

Wolves started leaping at the newborns, tearing them apart and throwing them into what was now a raging inferno of what was once Tanya and Kate Denali. There were heads, fingers, and limbs flying in every direction. Just as Maria thought she'd found a way out, our dearest pixie stepped right into her get away path.

"This is for my queen..." she sneered as she pulled an arm from her socket and tossing it to one of the wolves that were nearby. "This is for my queen and kings..." she added as she tore off her other arm and tossing it into the crowd of wolves. "This is for my family..." she ticked off another finger as she pulled off her legs, conveniently tossing them over her shoulders. "And this is for my love and I..." just then, she popped her head off like it was a dandelion and drop kicked it right into the fire. "Jazz, will you do the honors?" Alice asked sweetly as she handed him what was left.

"Absolutely darlin!" he exclaimed as he placed a chaste kiss upon her lips while taking Maria's torso from her. It's times like this that I'm so glad she's part of my family. There's nothing more dangerous than my pixie sister scorned.

Once all of the pieces were in the fire, the wolves shifted back into their human form as Esme fired up the grill for them, while we all chuckled and laughed about who did what to this vampire. As I looked over to where the new Denali coven sat, I couldn't help but pull Bella and Em behind me as we walked over to pay our respects.

"We just wanted to say that we're sorry about destroying your family. If there was another way, we would've done it." I started only to be cut off by Irina.

"We should be the ones apologizing. Tanya and Kate fell off the golden eyed wagon right around the time of the queen's demise. We had no idea why, until now. If we would've known, we would've destroyed them that night. We fought for you, only to be spared when Tanya and Kate spoke on our behalves. After your demise, Carlisle came to us and told us what happened between you two, and we decided that we would hide until he was absolutely sure that you had returned." Eleazar explained.

"I remember and I appreciate your help, both then and now. Once this war is over, I will reward you immensely with a spot in my guard. If you choose to accept my offering, I will make sure that you are safe and under our supervision. Become part of our family in every sense of the word." Bella stated.

"You don't have to decide now. We will give you time to think it over." Em added.

"After the war, once the castle is back in our hands and rebuilt from the ground up. It should take about a year. You can come to us at any time and inform us of your decision. How does that sound?" I asked. "You are not a fault for what they did nor will you be treated as such. You are safe with us. I promise you that." I added at the last minute.

"Thank you so much. We shall let you know as soon as we make up our minds. Now, I suggest we all hunt in pairs. Do you mind if Irina tags along with the three of you? So we can keep the numbers even?" Carmen asked.

"Sounds good to me. Who's going first?" Carlisle asked.

Carmen and Eleazar raised their hands and took off into the woods.

"I think we are ready!" Bella squealed.

"We still have many more coming to our aid. Once everyone arrives, we will head to Italy on foot and hit them when they least expect it." Carlisle stated.

"I say we get there before they receive their gifts. Once they open them and find our notes, that's when we attack. Em added.

"Hot damn Em! I never knew you had it in you!" Jazz chuckled when Em decided to add his 2 cents into the plan.

"Yeah, well, I'm not as dumb as I look." he mumbled as Bella kissed his forehead.

"We are starting to see that! Now, come help out with this food." Esme called as we all shuffled around to set up the tables and chairs.

This was definitely one hell of a night packed full of surprises. I can't wait to see what the next day holds for us.

_**A/N: Sorry I had to post these so late! Had to take my daughter to the ER today. They were playing hockey...need I say more? (lol)**_

_**Now, I'm a woman of my word...here is what you all have been waiting so patiently for! I hope I did you justice ;)**_

_**YOU ROCK VICKY! LOVE YA! ;)**_

_**Now, show me the love I have shown you!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long for another update! Hubby came home from being out to sea, then we had a family reunion in TX in late June, then we had the month of July to spend together until he left for 7-8 months (on Monday). With that being said, I am all yours until February/March...then we will be transferring to our new duty station (which we are waiting to hear where we will be going for the next 3 years)! I'm hoping for Fort Worth ;) Now, forgive me for my tardiness? On with the show ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat myself? Seriously? ;)**_

I have never seen so many golden eyes in one spot. They were coming from everywhere! North America, South America...even fucking Antarctica. Yes, you heard me right...the South fucking Pole.

As everyone was arriving, Bella was preparing to leave. She was heading to Canada to look for more golden eyes, Carlisle was going with her. Esme and Alice were heading to Europe, Jazz was staying here with Em and I, while Carmen and Eleazar were heading to South America. Irina and her new mate Garrett are hitting up all of the islands around the world. Guess Felix and Demetri weren't lying when they said all of the golden eyes scattered like cockroaches.

Em and I were holding onto Bella for dear life, not wanting her to leave our protection. Don't get us wrong, we trust Carlisle more than anyone, but she's leaving us behind for 3 days to gather up any stragglers that haven't heard the news.

"Don't worry my kings. I will be safe. No one can touch me." Bella reassured us.

"I still don't like the thought of you going off without us." Em stated.

"Neither do I, but we also understand that it is needed. Please be careful. I don't care how indestructible you are, you can still get hurt." I added.

Just then, Bella went stiff as a board. Someone was coming. I have a feeling that this is where the other shoe will drop.

Em and I crouched in front of Bella as a woman came racing up to us. She had jet black hair that fell to the top of her ass. She stood around 5'9" and had features I haven't seen but in Carlisle's distant memories.

"My name is Diana and I'm looking to the group who intends on killing Aro and Caius Volturi." the woman stated.

"I am Bella and you have come to the right place Diana...or should I call you Didyme?" Everyone gasped at the mere mention of the name.

We all heard the story of how Aro killed her because Marcus grew weary of Aro's power trip and wanted to get away from him and Caius for a few decades. Just him and his precious Didyme. Aro told him that someone broke into the castle and killed her. Claiming it was a golden eye that took her life.

"Well, this explains why Marcus is so bored looking all the time and hates golden eyes with a fire of a thousand suns." Eleazar stated.

"I can't protect your mate Di." Bella stated. "He was part of my undoing. Why have you come here? What do you want from us?" she asked.

"You don't understand my queen. Marcus and I tried to stop the brothers from creating a war. We did feed from humans, yes, but it was so they wouldn't become suspicious. We were to go into the castle and take you to a safe place away from the brothers...but Jane and Alec got to you first." Di stated while her shoulders sagged in defeat. "All I want is to be reunited with my darling Marcus; given the chance of living a humble life, just the two of us without power hungry assholes around us." she finished.

"Carlisle, is there a way to get a hold of Marcus and bring him here to see what found us and to possibly see where his loyalties lie?" I asked.

"You seriously not suggesting..." Eleazar exclaimed while trying to complete his thought.

"He will meet with me and me alone, here is what I suggest. I call him and tell him I have some important information about the death of his Didyme. HE will definitely come then. He never did receive the answers he was looking for. Once he shows up, Di will make herself known and we will go from there. If they decide against joining us, we will give them 2 choices at that point in time. You have to tell him the truth first though." Carlisle stated.

"Oh, believe me! I intend to." Di added with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Now, it's time for us all to go! Di, welcome to Casa de la Cullen. This is Edward and Emmett, your kings so you will answer to them while I am gone, is that understood?" Bella stated.

"You found them?" Di asked.

"I have and nothing will stop us from regaining our rightful thrones." she added.

"Well, the pleasure is all mine. I'm pleased to meet all of you and can't wait to fight by your side."

Just then, we sensed someone else closing in on our gathering. The thoughts were bored and jumbled. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Marcus himself stepped into the back yard. He slowly made his way over to all of us, Em and I standing in front of Bella and Di.

"So, this is where you have been. You do realize Aro and Caius are having the biggest shit fit ever. You refuse to return their calls and now they both have huge sticks up their asses which really pisses me off even more. Now, I won't tell them that you are consorting with the golden eyes because I'm so sick of their shit I'm ready to turn them into a pile of ashes myself if I could get away with it."

Damn, I never heard the man say so much at one time. He was gazing over at Felix and Demetri then let his eyes wander. As soon as they spotted Bella, his scowl turned into a wry grin.

"Welcome back my queen." he stated causing us all to gasp.

"You've played your part well my friend. Are you ready to seek your revenge?" Bella asked causing all of our mouths to drop in astonishment.

"Forgive me my kings. I wanted to tell you of this part of the plan but was unsure of how you'd react. Allow me to explain?" she asked.

"Give me a minute and I shall get started. Marcus, I have a rather important package to give you first though." she stated cryptically, then stepped aside to allow Marcus to gaze upon Di.

"My queen, you were right! My Di came back!" Marcus stated between heart wrenching sobs as he ran to his long lost mate and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. "How can I ever repay you?" he asked.

"You know exactly how. Join us as you truly intended to." Bella stated. "Now, for the explanation." she added.

We all felt our minds opening up to allow the memory into our minds.

"_**My queen, do you know of the things that are about to befall you and your kingdom?" Marcus stated.**_

"_**I do. I know that a war is upon my kingdom at the hands of your brothers." Izobel stated. "My question is do you know what is in your near future after I'm gone?" she asked.**_

"_**I have no idea what you are talking about." Marcus stated.**_

_**As Izobel stared into the golden eyes of Marcus, she tried to see if he realized he was about to be betrayed in the most inhumane way. She found nothing out of the ordinary aside from the weary look in his eyes at being caught talking to the enemy.**_

"_**Your mate will meet her maker by someone close to you. Their thirst for power will make them betray you only to keep you closer to them, no matter the outcome." she stated.**_

"_**Didyme will be killed my someone close to me? I don't believe you!" Marcus ranted as he stood up quickly.**_

"_**Believe me! It will happen and there's nothing you can do about it. Let it happen. You have no choice!" Izobel stated calmly.**_

"_**How can you say such things?" Marcus asked bowing his weary head.**_

"_**Because it will happen after I am killed." **_

"_**What am I to do then? Live my life as a shell of my former self?" he asked.**_

"_**Yes. Do this and I will promise you that not only will you get your revenge when I return, you will also get your mate back through reincarnation. All you have to do is wait until the time is right. You will know exactly when that time is. When that happens, you will offer yourself up for a mission and come seek me out. I will have a plan, an army, and your mate. I give you my promise that when all is said and done, you and your mate will never be bothered ever again. You can live your lives as you please, just abide by my laws."**_

"_**My queen, I trust you and your word. Therefore, you have my promise. I will fight with you when the time comes. I just ask one thing first. Hide these memories so Aro can't see them, but they remain fresh in my mind while I wait for your call."**_

"So, you see, I had to keep it a secret...from everyone. Not by choice. I just had to bide my time until she arrived and then I knew that he would be along shortly after. These were the last 2 that we had to find and they came to us instead. Now there is no need to leave!" she stated. "We still need to keep watch over our compound. Some people are fishy to me and I don't believe their loyalty. So we need to watch our backs for those who will change sides when we arrive in Italy. I'll take the watch tonight with the wolves. We have 2 days left before we start our journey to Italy. So, lets keep our eyes open shall we?" she added.

Just then, everyone dispersed. Bella sauntered over to Em and I placing a hand on each of our chests, getting up on her tip toes and seductively whispering "Keep your minds open for me tonight. I want to see you. When I get of my watch, be ready for me." Fucking minx. What does she know that Em and I don't?

"Is there something you're not sharing with the rest of the class?" Em asked.

Bella just winked at us and headed into the forest.

_**~*AtWFD*~**_

I was sitting on the bed, listening to my Ipod, while sorting through the days events. I still couldn't believe Marcus was a secret ally this whole time. Damn, my queen definitely had skills at winning people's hearts over. Hell, she just has this air of sincerity about her that is completely undeniable.

Just then, the bed shifted as Em climbed onto it. "So, what are we gonna do tonight since Bella has the first watch?" Em asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Not sure. What do you have in mind?" I asked innocently, knowing damn good and well what was rolling around in his head.

Em slowly crawled up my body, running his hands up my thighs, hips, sides, and into my hair as he fisted a good portion of it and pulled my face to his for a searing kiss causing my body to melt into a puddle of goo and setting a fire in my veins at the same time. I was like a live wire.

As I tilted my head to deepen the kiss, the song changed to Marvin Gaye's Lets Get It On. I couldn't help but chuckle at the timing. Em seemed to be in the same mind frame as I was, chuckling over the song choice, but to fired up to stop kissing.

I finally had to break the kiss to get some air, although unneeded, which gave Em permission to start kissing down my neck eliciting a moan from deep in my chest. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I felt Em's lips descend on my ear.

"Do you have any idea how bad I want you?" he whispered huskily into my ear as he flicked his tongue against my lobe.

"Not as bad as I want you." I stated finally losing all inhibitions and tearing his shirt off his body as he tore mine off at the same time. I couldn't take anymore. I needed skin-to-skin contact.

As our chests met, our lips came back into contact causing us to purr at the contact. I was starting to lose control of the beast within me, and something told me Em was quickly losing the battle as well.

Before I knew it, our pants were shredded and we were down to our boxers, hands roaming against each others bodies frantically. "I can't...I need...ugh." Coherent thoughts were gone, now it was down to our primal need for each other.

We raised up onto our knees and slowly took off our boxers, never breaking from the kiss that rocked the entire world. Em slowly lowered me down onto the bed, using one hand to stroke me as the other stroked himself, smearing his precum all over his thick throbbing cock as lube.

"Are you ready for me?" Em asked.

"God yes!" I moaned out.

"You need to relax and stay relaxed. Ok baby? I don't want to hurt you." Em stated.

"Uh...I'm so ready Em. Please take me. Make me yours!" I pleaded.

Just then, the head of Em's cock slid into me, causing us both to groan. Slowly, he entered me inch by delicious inch until his hips were flush with mine. I felt so full with him inside of me. The only thing that would make this better was Bella sitting on my face. We would definitely have to try that sometime.

Before I could elaborate on that thought, Em started moving in me while stroking my rock hard cock, eliciting moans and groans out of me at every thrust, every swirl of his hips. My idle hands had found purchase on his ass, while my legs wrapped around his hips as he picked up his pace, pounding into me.

"Oh god...so tight...can't...FFFUUUUUUUCK MMMMEEEEEEEEE!" Em roared as he came in me. I whimpered since I had yet to find my release. I was right on the edge, dangling, just...need...

Em slipped out of me and head dived right onto my pulsing cock. "HHHHHHHHHOOOOOO SSSSHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIITTTT." Yeah, I squealed like a bitch, but damn, that shit was unexpected and extremely welcomed on my behalf.

Em was bobbing on my knob like his life depended on it. Swirling his tongue around my shaft and head then taking me completely into his mouth and humming.

"Oh...god...Em...I'm...ungh I'm..." I tried to warn him, but he just wouldn't stop. I came down his throat with a roar that shook the entire house.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Em swallowed everything I gave him then had a sheepish look about him. I couldn't help but chuckle at him as I continued to try and regain a normal breathing pattern.

Before we knew what was happening, Bella came barreling through the door, launching herself into the air and landing between us.

"Tell me my fuck hot kings, are you ready for round 2?" she asked while suggestively wagging her eyebrows. It's gonna be a very very long night.

_**A/N: Ok..it's a bit short, but I did give you an epic lemon ;) There aren't many chapters left now! I know, it's not a very long story...but don't worry...I have a few ideas rattling around in my head for my next story ;)**_

_**Now, tell me how much you missed me...I know I missed you all! I also have a new rec for you guys! **_

_**Waiting in the Twilight by: DeltaDawn'sDreams**_

_**Ice Demons by MagikDragon**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**I know...it's been a long ass time! First, let me apologize for my absence for so long! The plot bunnies have been killing me with more ideas...just not for any of my stories! Second, I am in the process of moving and have been since September. Military housing is small...but hard to work around when you're trying to clean, all your furniture is on top of each other, and you have arthritis in your back and hips which prevents you from working around such obstacles. So, yeah...it's been rough! Now, this story is winding down rather quickly, so I'm gonna try to finish this story up within the next few days so I can focus on the next story (he he he...you're gonna love it), get what I can written, and move from Silverdale, WA to Fort Worth, TX! Once we get settled...after the kids get out of school for the year (and move into our house that we will be buying), I'll start posting the new stories I'll be writing! I already have 2 in the works!**_

_**Now, I want to give a shout out to my darling Vicky who has been checking up on me every now and then to make sure I'm alive! Luv u bunches hon! AND a shout out to miZpamier who has many ideas for stories...but can't get them written up! I'll be using some of her ideas for a new story that will be called CURSED: The Black Swan...Be on the lookout! You are all gonna love this story! It has a bad ass Bella, a very cocky Edward, a very dark and abusive Jake, with our very lovably clueless Em...who's not as clueless as we all thought! That's all the teaser I'm gonna give ya. I will also have a Beauty and the Beast type story coming out as well. I know, everyone has been focusing on the awesome Disney tale...but between you and me...have you ever read one where Edward is the Beauty? Ok, that's it for clues to get you all excited and intrigued at what's to come next! Now, shall we pick up where out lovely threesome left off? ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: Yep...my life still sux cuz Twilight is still NOT mine :( Oh well, at least I get to play with the characters ;)**_

I have no fucking idea how she did it, but fuck me was it hot! After she landed on the bed, she managed to throw Em against the wall while she landed on his dick doggy style with her feet planted against the wall, while pulling me with her and swallowing my dick whole as we landed against Em.

Now, just to make it clear, I would never disrespect any woman if I can help it, but as soon as we landed, I was so turned on I just couldn't help myself. My queen unleashed the beast within me and I couldn't refrain from fucking her mouth in earnest. Thank god she didn't seem to mind. Maybe because my thrusts were so harsh, they causing her to rock back into Em. It was like we were playing ping pong, only Bella was the ball. I would thrust into her mouth, then Em would thrust into her causing us to go back and forth.

I was at my wits end, growling and snarling as my orgasm prepared to buckle my knees. Em was in no better shape than I was which only caused Bella's moans and groans to increase until she fell over the edge. Em and I were so close, but couldn't seem to get past the cliff's edge until Bella softened her screams into a light purr which finally had me roaring like the lion I've been known to be. Em roared out like the bear he can be as he fell just after I did.

Once we came down from our high, we collapsed to the floor in a panting heap of limbs causing the entire house to shake. We managed a single look into each other's eyes before we fell into a fit of laughter.

"You know, if you keep that shit up, mom's gonna have your asses for fucking up her home!" Jazz stated from the bottom floor.

"To hell with that, Jazz, I wanna try what Bella just did." Alice replied without batting an eyelash.

"I must agree with you there dear, that does look like a fuck load of fun!" Esme added with a giggle.

"Esme, did you just drop the "F" bomb?" Carlisle barely managed to get out before he picked Esme up and ran to their room shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Dude, do you realize what we just started?" Em asked.

"Fuck that, do you know what we should do?" I replied.

"A Vampire Guide to Kama Sutra? Damn, I kinda like that idea! Who's gonna be the photographer?" Bella piped in causing us to growl in response to that comment.

"You must think we're insane if you think we are gonna let someone come in her and take naked pictures of you while we fuck! You're out of your damn mind!" I stated.

"Not to mention making millions of copies so the rest of our kind can see what's ours? You got me fucked up!" Em added.

"Good point...I could always draw up the positions so they can get the general idea." she stated as she pondered over the many positions she has yet to try.

"Ok, who's next up on watch? It should be about that time right?" I asked.

"Yes, it is. It's time to send Marcus back to Volterra to await our arrival. It will give him a couple days head start that way no one will suspect a thing when we hit them the next day after he returns. As for who's next on the watch, who wants to go next?" she asked.

"I'll go next." Em stated. "I'm looking forward to trying out some of these gifts. Maybe I can find the rat in our pack and send him off to sleep with the fishes." he added.

"You do realize that that's not possible." I stated.

"Well, duh! I just meant that when I find the rat, I'll make them an offer they can't refuse!" he chuckled as he winked at us. Not to self, hide all mafia based movies for a while.

"Aw, you wouldn't hide my mob movies from me would ya?" Em whined adding a pout for extra effect.

"Nah, just wait till we get to Italy for all the mob talk...please?" I asked adding a pout as well as the huge innocent Puss In Boots eyes. Damn that cat, gets me every time.

"I suppose. BUT, we will come back to this and see about adding it to our family discussions when something is amiss! Nomads won't have a clue what we're talking about if we can get the code down." he added. As much as I hate to say it, he's right on that one. Damn, when did he get so smart.

"We'll see what we can do! Now, let's get Marcus on his way before they start to suspect something." Bella stated as she went to the closet to get dressed.

_**~*AtWFD*~**_

"I will NOT leave Di behind!" Marcus was pissed off when he found out it was time for him to go back and play his part. He did not want to leave his mate behind.

"If you take her with you now, you risk losing her again after just finding her. Do you want to be alone once again? Who knows how long it will be this time. Marcus, think about this rationally." Bella pleaded.

"I am. She will never be as safe as she is in my arms, under my watchful eye." Marcus was starting to wear down.

"I promise you, she will be well protected here with us. We need you to go back and we will only be 2 days behind you. We will be there before we originally planned since the packages will arrive a week earlier than we expected. The sooner you get back there and play your soulless part, two days later, you will be free to do what you want as long as you adhere to my laws. You and Di can live a life on that deserted island you bought for her after her demise. I've already stocked it with carnivores for you. That's as close to human blood as you can get from now on. You can have the peaceful life you always wanted for her without any interruptions...unless you are absolutely needed. This is, was, and always will be my promise to you. Take it or leave it." Bella ended finally putting her foot down.

Marcus' shoulders slumped in defeat knowing he would do as she asked to prevent losing Di ever again. "Ok, I will do as you say, but if anything happens to her, it's your head." he stated.

The entire race growled at his threat. Hell, even the wolves started snarling at him.

"I'm sorry my queen. Forgive me for threatening you." he stated while dropping to his knees and bowing his head.

"Never make such threats again, for it may be your last. I understand why you're so protective of her, but you must trust me 100% that she will be safe. Never doubt my word." Marcus stared into Bella's eyes seeing the complete honesty in them and nodded his head.

"May I leave after dark?" Marcus asked. "I would like some time alone with Di before I have to get back to hell." he added with a chuckle.

"Absolutely. I wouldn't have it any other way." she replied with a smile so bright it lit up the entire yard.

As Marcus and Di headed into the forest, Bella turned to the wolves. "Please keep an eye on them. I don't want to take any chances with a rat within our ranks. I'm not too sure who it is, but when I find out, they will be a pile of ash before they can blink."

They nodded their heads and headed in after them making sure they kept their distance so the happy couple wasn't informed of their followers.

_**~*AtWFD*~**_

As daylight turned into twilight, we were all gathered onto the lawn getting ready to say our goodbyes to Marcus, Felix, and Demetri. Di was having a fit, breaking down into tearless sobs while maintaining a death grip on her beloved.

"They must go for now Di. Marcus will be safe. Felix and Demetri will watch over him and protect him with their lives." Bella reassured her.

Di nodded and finally released her death grip on Marcus after planting a final searing kiss to his lips. "I'll see you soon darling. Then when it's all over with, we can FINALLY live the lives we have wanted for so long." Marcus stated while gazing deep into his lover's eyes.

With a final chaste kiss, he slowly walked to the edge of the forest that began in our back yard. I looked over to Demetri and Felix. "_**Keep a close eye on him. Something doesn't feel right. Someone is gonna betray us, I'm just not sure who or when."**_ I stated in my mind. They both gave a slight nod to me and headed into the forest, Marcus following right behind them.

As Esme led Di into the house to comfort her, the rest of the family came over to where Bella, Em and I were standing.

"Something feels off." Jazz stated.

"We agree, someone is gonna betray us, we just don't know who or when." Em added.

"We've asked my brothers to keep an eye on Marcus. They'll let us know if anything with him is amiss." Bella replied.

"I feel like it won't really hurt us in battle, but it will definitely cause some damage. Someone amongst us will die for it." Alice added trying to flip through her visions to see if she could catch a glimpse of who might be having doubts.

"Someone is coming. Whoever it is, we must keep our gifts to ourselves. I don't care who it is, we must keep them discreet." Bella stated as she stepped in front of both Em and I, which told us that whoever it is coming our way is indeed a female.

As we all waited for this person to break through the trees, familiar thoughts rushed through my head.

"Oh shit...it's Rose!" Em exclaimed. "Shit, I always thought she was my mate, what the hell am I gonna tell her now?" Em groaned.

"WHAT?" Bella asked in a deadly hiss.

"Rose, or so we thought, is supposed to be Em's mate. The never slept together, but everything else was as if they were true mates. Then one day, she upped and left about 10 years ago, never to be heard from again...until now." I stated while trying to fill Bella in on our long lost family member.

"_**Do NOT tell her anything about our gifts. She has a gift that ensures she gets whatever she wants. She's a brain-washer and can't be trusted. She's duped you all. Be on your guard around her. Act as if nothing has changed but me coming into your lives. I'm sure she already knows who I am, so we need to be extremely careful. Keep your shields up around her so her gift is useless on you...just act as if it still works and keep your minds open so we can all see what she does."**_ Bella ordered, not wanting to take any chances at all.

Just as we were all gathering around the camp fire, Rose came strutting through the forest and into the back yard. As soon as her sights set on Em, a wide smile came across her face as she ran toward him only to be stopped as soon as I pushed him and Edward behind me and crouched down ready to spring into action.

"Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you protecting my mate?" Barbie asked.

"MINE!" Bella snarled out and she slowly turned and crawled up our bodies, locking a leg around one of our hips, staying in a partial crouch.

"No Bitch...MINE!" Rose snarled and crouched down getting ready to pounce until Carlisle and Jazz stepped in front of her, causing her to cock her head to the side.

"Rose, do you not realize who you just threatened?" Carlisle asked. "This is Bella, Queen of the Golden Eyes. Edward and Emmett are her true mates." he added.

Rose's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "You mean the stories are real? There really was a queen before the Volturi? They actually managed to overthrow her?" Rose asked while getting out of her crouch.

"Yes my dear. The stories are real. She has come back to us to regain control of the vampire population. To bring peace to our kind and rule us properly." Carlisle stated while slowly and cautiously walking toward her.

"So, Em's not my real mate?" she asked, grief melded within her voice.

"I'm so sorry Rosie. I really thought we were destined to be together for all eternity. Then you just up and disappeared, breaking my heart into a million pieces, only to come back into my life once I've found my t rue mates." Em tried to explain.

"So, what you're telling me is that you are mated not only with her...but with Edward as well?" she asked raising an appraising eyebrow.

"Yes. Believe me, it was weird when it first happened and we were both freaking out, but now, we completely understand all the beauty behind our bond." Em explained with a blissful smile stretched across his face.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you so...content before." she stated while changing the subject. "So, since the queen and kings are finally together, what happens next?" she asked flipping her golden locks over her shoulder while inspecting her nails trying to act nonchalant.

"You already know what comes next." Jazz answered leveling her with a serious gaze. "WAR!" he yelled as he fist pumped the air with a demented smile overtaking his features.

"So, you are either with us or against us. Which is it gonna be Rose?" Esme asked while stepping out of the back door, Alice hot on her heels.

"What choice do I have? You are my family, so I will fight with you." she stated as she gave Esme and Alice a loving hug. "So, what have I missed strategy wise?" Rose asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

Yep, there is definitely something not right with Rose. Now that I think about it, I don't think there ever was anything right with her to begin with. Either way, something fishy is definitely going on here!

_**~*AtWFD*~**_

Once we filled Rose in on all the basic information, it was time for Em to leave us. I was just about to switch watches with him when he informed us that our bond was so strong, we had nothing to worry about. So Bella and I headed upstairs for some alone time. Nothing was discussed openly when it came to our plan of attack. It was all done mentally so Rose was left out of the loop. Even the other vamps agreed that something wasn't right about Rose. All of us were walking on egg shells around her to keep out of the know.

As I slowly guided Bella into our room, I made sure to lock the door behind us. We know, it doesn't really keep others out, but it does give us that sense of privacy we yearn for. Don't judge!

Before Bella could blink, I had us stripped naked, lifting her up against the wall and plunging my think throbbing cock into her sweltering heat with a feral growl.

Bella gasped, completely unprepared for my assault on her body, but managed to follow my lead by wrapping her legs around my waist and grabbing two fists full of my hair as she attacked me with a deep sensual kiss.

Slowly, I pulled out of her only to plunge back into her with so much force, the wall cracked beneath her sinful form. Just as I was about to repeat the action, our door was broke down. Thinking it was Em, not being able to handle what we were doing and couldn't help but join us, we continued with our ministrations not paying close attention to who was in our room.

Our feral moans and groans drowned out all other sounds in our room; our complete focus was on each other and no one else as we delved deeper into the passion that was happening between us.

The house was shaking as if an earthquake was going on, our peak was reaching the heavens, we were just about to fall over the edge when I felt a delicate hand on my shoulder causing both Bella and I to fall into protective crouches before the intruder.

As snarls and growls constantly poured out of our chests, venom dripping out of our mouths, Rose stepped into our line of sight...stark naked, eyes dark with lust and want, focusing in on both Bella and I as if we were her prey.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked with an air of innocence

Bella, and I looked at each other as we felt a prickling in our minds. Rose must be trying to use her gift on us to get what she wants. Before we could even consider verbally acknowledging her request, Em came running into our room, snatching up Rose and literally throwing her out of our window while bellowing out "MINE" in the most deadly voice I ever heard from him.

Just as Bella and I shivered from the possessive tone in his voice, Rose started cackling maniacally.

"RUN RUN FAST AS YOU CAN! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!" bellowed out of Rose's mouth as she turned and ran into the forest.

"_**I want the wolves to stay hidden completely until we figure out what we are running to. Everyone, get dressed and get ready. I have a bad feeling about this." **_Bella projected to everyone as we both threw on some clothes and ran out the door, our family and allies right on our tail.

_**~*AtWFD*~**_

The further we ran, the more I recognized where we were headed. Rose was leading us to the open field where we used to play baseball during thunderstorms. The bad feeling we all had was getting worse the closer we got to the field.

When we finally arrived, Rose was standing in the center of it, stark naked, with a malicious grin across her face. As we all came to a stop, telling the wolves to surround the area, Rose cackled and let our a sharp whistle.

While we all looked at her like she was indeed the basket case she appeared to be, right behind her, the entire Volturi stepped out of the forest walking up behind Rose. Aro handed her a robe to cover up with and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Now you all know where I've been for the past decade. You see, Aro here asked me to set up the attack when I was human, promising me great rewards when all was said and done. All I had to do was make sure that Carlisle found me, changed me, and took me under his wing. That way, I could get all of the information needed to bring down the wrath of our gods on your pathetic heads." Rose stated.

"Di, it's time!" Marcus called. She slowly walked over to where Marcus was, standing beside Aro. As she took her place between the 2 men, Aro leaned over, kissed her cheek and welcomed her back into their world. Along with thanking her for her sacrifice.

Well, now we know who the rats are. Thank god they don't know of our gifts.

"The way I see it, you have 2 choices. Join us...or die! Rose, you can release Edward and Em from your influence." Aro stated with a cocky grin covering his face.

I looked over to Bella who had a fierce determination on her face as she turned to Em and I. "Is it true?" she asked. "Were you really under her influence this whole damn time?" Bella asked.

I looked over her shoulder to Em who looked just as perplexed as I did. Were we really brain washed to believe that we were her mates this whole time? Something in the back of my mind told me that we were indeed true mates. When Em read that realization as it fell over my facial features, he gave a quick nod as we both looked into Bella's eyes. _**"Guess we'll just have to see for ourselves won't we?" **_I asked Bella and Em in their minds.

_**DUN Dun dun...I know, I'm sure you hate my guts after being gone so long and then leaving such a bad ass cliffie for ya! So tell me...is what they have real? Or was it fabricated with the help of Rose? Well, show me some love and we'll see how soon we get to find out ;) love you guys!**_

_**Please don't hate me!**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Well, I don't have much to say at this time...but I'm sure there will be more at the end ;) I'm super sick with some sort of infection (sinus or something), so my days have been filled with laying around the house, not getting any work done and my head throbbing so hard the puter screen was making me sick it was so bright! So, I'm feeling a lil bit better and just felt the need to get the next chapter out! Shall we see what our awesome 3some is going to do to test the bonds between all of them?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Nope...still not mine :( At least I get to play with her minions ;)**_

I still can't believe the Volturi had Rose under their thumb the entire time...even as a human! It's obvious she can create bonds between herself and others, but exactly how deep does that gift run? Could she really create a bond through an entire family and make them love each other? Looking over to Em, he seemed to be contemplating the same thing. Carlisle, Esme, Jazz, and Alice seemed to know what we were questioning and sent us a look that clearly said only we knew the truth...but yet, they believed just as Em and I had.

Looks like the only way to know for sure was to...

Just then, Izobel popped into our heads.

"_**You are the only ones to know the truth. They are currently trying to break the bond between the entire family. It's the only way for them to beat you. They planted the seed of doubt and that will cause you all to doubt what you already know...YOU are the future for our species!"**_

We all looked to each other for confirmation as to what was just seen. Most smiled while others winked. Looks like it's time to get this party started.

"Give up! The only way out of here alive is to join us or die. Hand over the Queen and you shall be rewarded handsomely for capturing the traitor amongst the vampire species." Aro stated arrogantly thinking he had us right where he wanted us.

"You all will perish tonight if you continue to harbor this traitor You all know that we are the true rulers of our species. Now hand her over or suffer the dire consequences." Caius added.

Their requests were falling on deaf ears. While they were spitting off their threats, we were coming up with a plan of attack making sure everyone knew what the plan was and would carry it out as requested. Those who didn't know of our gifts knew to wait until the family attacked. That was their sign to start the war and hit them with everything we had.

"This is your last chance! Join us or die." Marcus spat clearly getting pissed that we weren't acting as quickly as they thought we would.

"I'd rather test my theory and see if we truly are mates if you don't mind!" Bella stated cocking a brow in Aro's direction.

"I don't see the harm in it...after all, I was always fascinated with your gifts." Aro stated like a giddy child in a candy store.

The entire family stood in a straight line in front of our rivals. Everyone knew to wait until after our small demonstration to attack. All were chomping at the bit. The wolves started moving in closer so there was nowhere to run, the rest of our followers were standing behind us placed behind a shield so none of the Volturi's powers worked on them.

We all linked hands, Bells in the middle. Carlisle and Esme stood to the left of me while Jasper and Alice stood to Emmett's right. Before we began, Felix and Demetri joined us on the ends all linking hands, we brought them out in front of us.

Each of us had a glowing red ball of fire hovering in front of us. The look on our enemy's faces were priceless. They were all in awe of what we were doing. Just as they started to get the feeling this was a bad idea, we pushed our balls of fire right at them causing an explosion which threw them a good 100 feet from where their feet were planted. As soon as they hit the ground, the war began. The wolves came out of the woods attacking the first vampire they saw making sure they tore them limb from limb. Bella started a bonfire so they could toss the remains in and ensure that they were taken care of.

Looking around to see who was where, I saw Bella had Di in one hand and rose in the other. As she held them off the ground, fire consumed her hands and sent the women up in flames in a matter of seconds. I could see the next ones on her list were her brother and sister, Alec and Jane.

I just finished destroying Afton, which was no small feat let me tell you. Em was currently taking down the wives of Aro and Caius. Jasper and Alice had the brothers off to the side so they could watch the destruction of their army. They were bound by fire rings, so there was no way they were getting out of there.

_**~*AtWFD*~**_

All that were left were Jane, Alec, and the brothers. The wolves were scouting the area for any body parts left to ensure that they are disposed of properly. The rest of our allies decided to stick around and see what was to come of the last of the Volturi. Just then, Bella stepped up to her siblings to begin her interrogation.

"Why? My own family turned against me. I want to know why! I gave you everything and then some and yet, you stabbed me in the back and for what? You became puppets to these assholes. What did they promise you that was better than what you already had?" she ranted.

"We were always living in your shadow. It was all about you. Never about those who worked behind the scenes." Jane stated.

"What about us? What did we ever get in return for keeping the peace while you sat on your throne all high and mighty. All we wanted was to be acknowledged for our hard work and dedication." Alec added.

"Then the Volturi came along and promised us that we would have all of that as well as leading the guard." Jane added.

"So...let me get this straight; you sold me out for attention?" Bella asked. "Did you not hear what I told people after your missions were complete?"

"Your sister, our queen, would tell everyone that it was only HER idea. YOU agreed to it and carried out the mission. YOU ensured that her word was law. YOU made sure every new idea was carried out as well as the new rules that were added to our community. To put it bluntly, YOU were her support system that did what she asked. Did you not take into consideration that whenever YOU had an idea, she may have taken time to think them over, but always came back to you with a revised addition to YOUR ideas so they would work in OUR favor?" Demetri pointed out.

"She never took credit for what you did. She always spoke highly of you and on your behalf ensuring you received the credit you deserved!" Felix added.

"Then you go and stab her in the back by joining forces with the most sadistic assholes on the planet who managed to over throw her, kill her, and proceed to bank off the riches we all earned. All they wanted was the money, power, and respect from our kind and you handed it to them on a silver platter with your sister's head resting on top of it." Demetri concluded.

"WW DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE DOING ALL THAT FOR US!" Jane bellowed as her body was racked with tearless sobs.

"We thought you hated us." Alec added in a whisper.

"How could I ever hate you? You are my blood. I tried so hard to ensure that you received the credit you deserved. I can't help that you only heard what you wanted to hear." Bella stated.

Em and I walked over to her and wrapped her into our arms as she sobbed. Em and I looked at each other knowing that she would have to punish them for what they've done. I really didn't want them put to death. With the Volturi out of the way, maybe they could rekindle their lost relationship. With that in mind, Em and I gave a quick nod and proceeded to hand them their punishment.

"As for your punishment, we feel death is to harsh for a simple misunderstanding. You will serve in our guard as recruiters under the instruction of Felix and Demetri. As you regain your sister's trust, you will move up in the ranks, but step out of line just once and you will be a pile of ashes before the sun sets that night. Use this punishment wisely and get back into her good graces. You may find the rewards she gives to be much more appropriate than what you received from them." I stated while cocking my head in the brother's direction to send my point home.

"You will be watched closely and will stay in the dungeons within the castle walls for the first month of your arrival. You need to be detoxed from preying on humans for so long. When you show you have your blood lust under control, and only then, will you be let out of the dungeons to roam freely. You will still be shadowed by Felix and Demetri until we know you can be trusted fully. Only then will you take your places at our sides. Is that understood?" Em finished.

They nodded their heads in the affirmative. "Do you take the deal or do you choose death?" I asked before we seal the deal.

"We accept your deal under one condition." Jane stated. "May we please have at least an hour to two a day with out sister to catch up?" she asked.

Em, Bella, and I looked at each other before Bella's face split into a wide smile that lit up the entire forest. "How about this, we will give you all the time we can so you can get to know us as well as your sister. That way you will know how we like to run things. We want you included on all changes, ideas, etc. that deal with our race. We want you included because if anything were to happen to us, you two would be taking over. We want you to learn how to rule the Vampire world if anything happens. That way, we live on through your stories and actions! Plus, we have yet to get marries and have a honeymoon which will give you your first experience as rulers." I added while winking at the twins.

The twins looked at each other, smiled wide and yelled "DEAL"!

Bella released the binds and they both ran to her engulfing her in a hug.

"SO THAT'S IT? THAT'S ALL THEY GET?" Caius shrieked.

"Nope that's not all." Bella stated while popping the "P". "Your first duty is to send these three fuckers to fiery pits of hell where they belong. If you really mean what you say, that you were lied to, then kill those who have wronged us all so we can take that first step to becoming the family we used to be." she added.

Jane and Alec made motions like they were cracking their knuckles and necks. "Time to give them an offer they can't refuse." Alec stated.

"Either way, they'll be swimmin with the fishes." Jane added just before they pounced on the old rulers.

_**~*AtWFD*~**_

"I want to thank you all for your help in returning me to my throne. I appreciate all of the sacrifices you all had to make to get me back there. Whenever you need anything, even if it's a donation to your lands, please don't hesitate to call us and allow us to return the favor. We owe all of you and are in debited to you as long as we shall rule." Bella stated to all of the tribe elders.

"If you ever need anything, money, supplies, allies, call us and we will be there as soon as we can. You also have free range on all red eyes after they have been questioned by one of us. If there is more than one, get rid of them, but I want to take all the proper precautions to ensure there will not be another uprising." she added.

"I shall pass the information on to all the other elders and make sure that if you are ever needed, they know how to get in touch with you for some much needed help." Billy stated.

"That includes your tribe as well. Is there something you're not telling me?" Bella asked.

"Well, it's more of a want than a need really. We were discussing new computers for all the kids in school..." he started but Em interrupted.

"Done. New laptops for each kid alright with you?" he asked cocking a brow.

"Really? Just like that? Wow, thank you so much. That's definitely a start." Billy added.

"Just get us a list of all the kids in school...junior high and up, and we will get those to you as soon as possible. Also, when new children begin junior high, please let us know so they can be provided with the same products as those before them." I stated while Billy nodded his head in agreement.

"Now, we revised the treaty as well. Golden eyes are allowed on our territory as long as they let us know they are coming ahead of time. The only ones allowed to drop in unannounced are the royal family." Billy added. "Feel free to drop in and lend a helping hand or just shoot the shit with us whenever you feel the need. We will miss you." With that, Billy and the rest of the Quileutes headed off to their cars to head back down to La Push.

"We shall miss you as well." Quail added. "The same applies to you on our lands as well."

"Don't worry, you'll be getting new laptops for the kids as well. Consider it a thank you for your help. Take care and call us if you need anything at all!" Em stated.

"Now, all that are left here are free to go. Our work is done for now. Make sure to spread the word that the Volturi have been defeated and the Golden Eyed Queen is back where she belongs. The sooner word is spread, the sooner we can start the clean up from the mess they left us." Bella said to all of the vampires that were still lingering. "We are heading to Volterra tonight. If you need anything, so not hesitate to call us. We all owe you for your loyalty."

As they all took off in different directions, we headed into the house to start packing up our belongings to start the move to Italy. It is time to reclaim what is ours and start anew in our world. We still have a lot of work ahead of us, but we will definitely get there sooner rather than later.

_**A/N: ok guys...as much as I hate to say it...the epilogue is all that's left! I know, I hate to see another great story end, but look at it this way! It makes room for another great story to pop out of nowhere! Keep an eye out for me! I'll have 2 new stories hitting you when you least expect it! Love you all and thank you for taking the time to enjoy what my quirky mind comes up with! Until next time ;)**_


	11. BAD NEWSVERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Bad news guys! I'm sorry it's taken this long for me to post...but not only did we move from WA to TX...the day my hubby got home was the same day that I found out my 27 year old sister has leukemia! In recent events, I also found out that I am a match to donate marrow to her...which she needs...and to top it all off, everything is falling apart around me! The good news is that I WILL NOT be leaving the fandom...but I need all of my lovelies to be extra patient with me while all of this is going on! I still plan to finish my stories and write more...I just don't know when! So, keep an eye out...I will try to update sporadically when I have down time! I love and miss you all and will return when it's possible! Maybe even next week if inspiration hits me ;) Please be patient and thank you for your kinds words and loving support! I cherish it all!

Tess

P.S. We found a beautiful house with a swimming pool for the kids in one of the best school districts in Fort Worth (Keller)!


	12. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I know...it's been a while! I just didn't have the ideas flowing like I usually do and I refuse to give you anything but perfection! It's the end of a story and I refuse to half ass it just to get it to you that much sooner! For those of you who have paid attention to my notes...my sister is doing great aside from the Graft v. Host disease...which we recently found out is a good sign...instead of a bad one. My marrow is taking over her body and she is in remission...hit the hundred day mark back in October! Now, she swears she looks like Peter Griffin from Family Guy because of the swelling...but it'll get better! They are slowly weaning her off the steroids that keep the swelling under control! Now...I want to thank all of you for your patience and want to let you know that I will be starting a new story within the week as well as pulling a story to rework it! Hope you enjoy them! Now, on with the epi!**_

**5 years later**

So far so good! There hasn't been an uprising since the Volturi. Although some have tried only to get the ultimate smack down! Red eyes pop up every now and then. Most are handed an ultimatum to either join our was of life or burn in hell with the rest of the trouble makers! Needless to say, most have joined us and our numbers have increased expotentially. We are all pleased with the results.

The many wolf tribes around the world ended up needing more than what money could buy. We took tours of all the lands and eventually decided to rebuild the schools from the ground up. We also got rid of all the teachers that didn't really give a rat's ass about their education since the job didn't pay as well as they thought. Those teachers are now finding it hard to find a teaching job anywhere!

Amazing what a few thousand complaints can do to ya! So, once Jane and Alec were detoxed, we left them in Volterra to be our eyes and ears to everything.

They flourished once we got it into their thick skulls that Bella/Izobel never let their ideas and duties go without notice. They are completely happy with their newest duties which also include teaching in schools to give back to the humans.

All of us Cullen's headed back to the Pacific Northwest and started teaching the Quileutes. Many have gone onto Ivy league colleges, with our help and knowledge. Numerous are studying to become doctors, lawyers, businessmen, nurses. Pretty much whatever they want.

When the other tribes found out what we were doing for the Quileutes, they asked for the same help, so we asked around and delegated positions to those who want the satisfaction of a rewarding job with decent pay, nothing spectacular, but the bright minds they help mold. When others came to see our successes in the classrooms, they all jumped on board, wanting to reap the benefits of the minds that want to learn but never had the resources to.

All of the covens delegated a few to stay behind to be the eyes and ears to all, and they would switch out so everyone had the chance to lead, whether in a classroom or the coven. Needless to say, everyone were happy campers with the power distributed evenly.

Em is currently teaching phys ed. Yeah, definitely in his element. He really likes playing frisbee...with the wolves. Don't ask, the picture in my head says it all...and brings a whole new meaning to the word dog. At least the wolves find it as funny as the rest of us. So glad they have a sense of humor or we'd be in trouble!

Bella is all about English and positively loves her job. There is no room for racism in her classroom, so most of the banned books around the world make it into her classroom. These days, no one reads such books as To Kill A Mocking Bird, The Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn. Classics with some racial tendencies. Well, not on the rez. We all see it everyday around the world, so why hide what is still around to this day? Deal with it! People are still racist, it's your choice to either ignore it or bitch about it. Either way, it's still gonna happen...hell, it did happen. Get over it! Leave the past in the past where it belongs.

I've stuck with science. I have like 5 medical degrees, so it's a given on what I'd teach. I always did love Biology. Carlisle also teaches science, although he prefers the advanced sciences. What can I say, age does have it's advantages.

Jazz is all about history while the Pixie is all about art. Esme decided to introduce the tribes to Home Ec. Felix is all about Math...eh, who knew? Demetri, believe it or not, is the music teacher. I know, I flipped my shit when I found out he was a band geek. Don't get me wrong, the man is brilliant, and there isn't an instrument he can't play, but seriously? Demetri? That was just a bit surprising. We give him hell, but he takes it in stride and gives as good as he gets...which makes for some interesting conversations!

We still see the other tribes, normally during summer vacations when we visit either there or here. It's amazing to see how everyone is doing. Many of our friends have imprinted and started families. Their kids don't go without between the women and even some of us men. What can we say, babies melt us into a pile of goo quicker than anything else.

The Volturi have yet to be reincarnated...if they even get the chance, but we keep a close eye on all of those who become new vampires. Any sign of disloyalty and they are ash. No questions asked. Can you blame us after everything we've been through? Didn't think so!

So, as you can see, everything is peachy fucking keen around these parts. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some smexy times to get too!

_**A/N: Yes, I just did that! Hate me? I hope not! I decided to let your imaginations create the smexy times ;) So, that's it! Hope you enjoy the next story and the revamp of From Fat to PHAT! **_

_**Thank you all for your kind words, encouragement, and checking in to make sure I'm still breathing ;) **_


	13. Author's note

Sorry I haven't answered all your reviews! I never received an email for them! My bad! Now, I have a few things to put out! First, go check out my girl aushapasha's stories on here! I'm her Beta and she will NOT leave you disappointed! Also, we are collabing a story called The Prophecy under the pen name TwistyCliffieBtchs...check it out and show us some love!

My sister is doing much better! It's been a year since the transplant and she's getting better every day! Thank you for your prayers and well wishes! Again I'm sorry that I never replied to your reviews! I normally am all over that like stink on shit!

For all those asshoel haters...IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT I WRITE...THEN MOVE THE FUCK ON! NO BODY WANTS YOU TO PUT YOUR TWO CENTS IN IF IT'S GONNA BE NOTHING BUT SHIT SPEWING OUT YOUR MOUTHS! IT'S FUCKERS LIKE YOU THAT FUCK WITH US THAT HAVE THE BALLS TO PUT OUR STORIES ON PAPER AND GET IT OUT THERE WHEN YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS YOUR FEEBLE MIND COULDN'T COME UP WITH SOME BAD ASS SHIT LIKE US! LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE! WE DO THIS FOR FUN AND YOU GET FREE STORIES TO READ...SO SHUT THE FUCK UP, QUIT PATRONIZING THOSE OF US THAT ACTUALLY WANT TO GIVE WRITING A TRY AND STOP CYBERBULLYING US! IT'S NOT OUR FAULT YOU HATE YOUR LIFE AND FEEL THAT MAKING OURS JUST AS MISERABLE MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER! FUCK OFF AND FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO SPEW YOUR POISON!

Readers...I love you all! Thank you for everything! Without you, I'd be just another pointless writer! Now...come check out TP and aushapasha's stories! Can't wait to see you on the flip side! LEave us some love!


End file.
